Ultimate Deku
by Jac Skellington
Summary: One for All wouldn't be enough to defeat All for One on it's own. So the heroes decided to to fight multiple Quirks with multiple Quirks. A weapon is born, one with the power to bless the user with a quirk. Who could use such a weapon? Who better to use it than someone quirkless? Izuku has a lot of work to do, if he wants to be the new Symbol of Peace. UNDERGOING REWRITE
1. One for All and All for One

**Check out Authors Notes at the Bottom**

Izuku had expected many things when he had All Might's offer to become his apprentice. Hard training, impossible tasks, and days of pain and recovery. He wanted all of that and more if that is what it took to become a great hero! Walking with All Might to some place he wouldn't even tell him about? Izuku hadn't seen that coming.

Izuku had met up with his idol early that morning for his first day of training. He bounced with energy, ready to get started. 10 months were all he had to be ready for U.A. He couldn't afford to waste a moment of it. Izuku practically face planted when All Might declared that they would be going to a special location before they started training.

Izuku cried that he had school later that morning and didn't have the time, but All Might ignored his words. He grabbed Izuku by the scruff his shirt, vomited some blood, and pulled him all the way to the train station.

They had taken a train farther out of the city and then began to walk even farther outside. All Might gave Izuku no hints on what they were actually doing. Every time Izuku had asked a question, All Might would wave him off and say "Be patient. This is the first step of your training,".

Izuku wasn't sure how traveling was related to training in anyway, but who was he to question All Might's teaching methods. He clearly didn't know what being trained to be the next Symbol of Peace entailed, so he might as well follow the man's lead. That didn't mean he wouldn't think about how ridiculous this situation was though.

After what felt like an eternity to the boy the duo reached their destination. Izuku was floored. His eyes shined with admiration as he gazed upon the building in front of him.

"U.A High!" Izuku exclaimed. "The top premier training academy for Heroes!"

All Might was surprisingly stoic compared to his star struck apprentice. He gripped the back of Izuku's shirt and dragged him through the gate, without so much of a word. Izuku's fangirlish babbling quickly dissolved into unrelenting questions, as his heels left trails behind him.

"Why are we here? Is it for training? Are we going to train at U.A?!" Izuku fired off.

All Might covered the green haired boy's mouth to silence him.

"Be quiet. Everything will be answered soon. Just follow me," All Might ordered. Izuku nodded, eyes wide open.

The duo walked to the front door, only to be greeted by a man. He had shoulder length black hair that slightly covered the front of his face along with a half-shaved beard and small mustache. He looked exhausted, with dark bags under his eyes. He had on bandages that were loosely wrapped around his neck in a scarf-like fashion. Finally, he had on a long-sleeved shirt and pants, both in black.

Izuku needed no introduction for this man. He recognized him as the Eraser Hero, Eraserhead. He was an underground hero due to his hatred of the press. Izuku had only seen blurry photos and read some things in forums about the hero, but to see him in person different. All Might raised a hand in greeting to the man. Izuku noticed how forced it was.

"Aizawa, nice to see you again," Aizawa didn't reply. He was too busy staring Izuku down.

The boy met the hero's eyes and tensed. He was studying Izuku, as if trying to find some sort of weakness to exploit. It was a skill Izuku knew many heroes cultivated over time. A hero must be prepared in every scenario when facing an unknown opponent, so they must be able to find any kind of opening to exploit.

He didn't falter though. Izuku met Aizawa's gaze, without blinking. His nervous shaking did ruin the whole "not a weakling" image he was trying to convey. After a minute Aizawa blinked and turned away.

"We got everything set up," Aizawa pointed over his shoulder into the building.

All Might nodded. "Good, then we're ready,"

The two senior heroes made their way into the building, prompting the boy to follow. As they walked, Izuku gazed around in wonder. This was U.A high. Not many people, barring students and faculty, ever got to see the inside of it. Izuku clenched a fist. He promised himself, he would walk through these halls again one day, but not as a guest. He would be a student at this academy.

Turning his attention away from the scenery, Izuku instead looked towards the pro heroes in front of him. He watched them curiously, as they walked in silence. Izuku could see clearly the two knew each other. The air was too thick with tension for them to be strangers. Izuku could practically see the animosity rolling off them.

They stopped in the middle of the hallway. Izuku peered past the duo. There wasn't anything around for this stretch of hallway. That begged the question, why were they stopped here?

As if hearing his question, Aizawa answered it by knocking on the wall three times in succession. Suddenly it split right open, revealing part of the wall to actually be a hidden doorway. Izuku squeaked in surprise.

"A hidden lair?" Izuku cried. Just like in the comic books!

Aizawa rolled his eyes at the boy and walked in. There was a staircase that extended downwards, going deep underground. All Might turned to Izuku.

"I am going to ask you now that you don't reveal anything you learn beyond this point to anyone," All Might's eyes were piercing. "This is life or death,"

Izuku gulped. "I promise," He vowed.

All Might nodded. "Good, now follow me,"

Teacher and Student caught up to the lethargic man and followed him down. Lights lined the walls, giving enough light for Izuku to see the stairs in front of him, but not enough for him to see farther down. Eventually they reached another door, which Aizawa punched a passcode into the keypad adjacent to it. It slid open.

Izuku was once again wide eyed and gaping at what was hidden beyond the doors.

In front of him was a laboratory. It looked like something out of a science fiction movie. Advanced pieces of technology were scattered around, along with more normal equipment. That wasn't the most shocking sight though. No what was even more shocking was the people in the room.

Izuku had never been in such close proximity to so many pro heroes. Sure, he had seen many of them in action, but to be able to just walk up to them, it had him in a state of awe.

Off to one side was the second strongest hero in the world, Endeavor. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and seemed to glare at nothing in particular. Not too far off from him were the heroes Cementoss and Ectoplasm. On the other side of the room was the Space Hero, Thirteen, and the 18+ only Hero, Midnight.

Then there was the last three ocupants of the room. They stood in front of a large table with something on it that Izuku couldn't make out between them. He didn't recognize the item, but did recognize the heroes. Present Mic, Recovery Girl, and the President of U.A, Nedzu.

They heroes, minus Endeavor, seemed to be in the middle of a lively conversation, which ended when the trio walked in. Aizawa yawned and took a spot next to Present Mic leaving All Might and Izuku as the centers of attention.

"Ah All Might!" Nedzu raised a paw in greeting. "And you brought your young apprentice as well, perfect,"

"Yes," All Might coughed some blood up and nudged Izuku. Izuku's face flared red with embarrassment. He bowed shakily.

"H-hello I am Midoriya I-i-izuku!" stuttered out of his mouth.

Some of the heroes chuckled at the boy's obvious nervousness. All Might face palmed .

"I guess it's time we explain what's going on here," All Might stated.

Nedzu took the reins from there.

"We are to understand that you have accepted All Might's offer to become his apprentice correct?" Nedzu asked.

"Yes!" Izuku spoke loudly. "I want to become a hero more than anything in the world,"

Nedzu smiled at his enthusiasm. "That's good. I assume All Might also explained to you what One for All is then?"

Izuku nodded.

"One for All is a powerful quirk, one that has made All Might a Symbol of Peace," Nedzu explained. Endeavor gave a snort, shooting some flames out of his nose, at the sentence. Nedzu wasn't deterred.

"I assume you don't know what that really means do you?"

Izuku hesitantly shook his head. All Might was a figure of the people. His power and heroism made him someone that everyone could look up to feel safe knowing he was out there defending them. Things had changed though. He had gotten glimpse on what was behind the curtains. All Might wasn't some invincible hero who could not be defeated. He was a man, just like any other, and he could be killed just as easily. The injury was proof of that. For someone to be able to do that to All Might…Izuku shivered at a villain that strong.

"A Symbol of Peace is someone for the people to look up to. It's someone who keeps the strongest evils at bay. If he were to be gone from this earth," Nedzu's look turned dark. "It would be a challenging time, keeping the villains from rising,"

He stared into Izuku's eyes. "The villains are waiting. They know All Might is hurt. They know he is running on limited time. All they have to do is sit around, plan, and accumulate more power until finally," Nedzu left the last part off, but Izuku knew what he meant.

It chilled Izuku to his bones thinking about that. A world without All Might. A world with no Symbol of Peace. It would be chaos.

"That's why you are here," All Might interjected. "I do not have the full power I once had. That is why we need you, Young-Midoriya, to take my place and become the next Symbol of Peace,"

Izuku was slack jawed. "B-b-b-but I don't even have a quirk!" 'Or training!' he mentally added.

Nedzu nodded. "It is true, you are quirkless. The original plan was for you to train and inherit All Might's quirk One for All, but-,"

"Things have changed," All Might took over. He clenched his fist in anger. "There have been rumors that my enemy, the one who gave me my injury, is grooming a successor to take his place. We don't know who they are or how strong they could be, but if he becomes even stronger than his teacher, we will be in trouble,"

"Who is this person?" Izuku asked.

"A man who goes by the name, All for One," All Might spat. "He has a quirk that allows him to steal and give out quirks to anyone he desires. He's been around since the birth of quirks and has fought against every predecessor of One for All,"

"He's that old?" Izuku gulped. Here was a man with the power to steal quirks and has been around since the birth of quirks themselves. He's fought and beaten every user of One for All since its birth. What chance did Izuku have!?

"Old and injured as well," All Might reassured. "He isn't able to be as active as he once was since our last battle. That is why he is training an apprentice. He needs someone to take over just as I do,"

Izuku looked to Nedzu. "You said the original plan was for me to inherit One for All?"

Nedzu nodded grimly, folding his arms behind his back. "Yes, but we are worried. We don't believe One for All has the power to take down someone like that by itself anymore. That is why we created this,"

Izuku moved to the table behind the principal who stood upon it. The other heroes in the room surrounded the table as well. The boy marveled at what rested there.

It was a fingerless black gauntlet that extended from the hand all the way to the elbow. On the top of the wrist a black dial with a purple X shape on it and a small button on the side. Six clear tubes total were attached to the base of the dial. Four extended from the corners and connected to the sides of the wrist. Another extended out wards in a straight line, to the elbow. It connected three evenly spaced tubes that also wrapped around the arm horizontally and connected at the sides. The final tube was opposite of that and extended from the base to a half dome on top of the hand, which had 2 purple lines on it. Looking down the dome, Izuku saw a hidden blade inside of it.

"This is our equalizer," Nedzu spoke with pride, circling the gauntlet. "This is what will make you a Symbol of Peace,"

"What is it?" Izuku wondered.

"A weapon," Aizawa spoke up with his apathetic tone. "And you have _great_ _honor_ of using it,"

Izuku studied it. He could see how it was a weapon. The blade was obvious enough. Other than that, though it seemed very lackluster.

"This is a device that has been in development for a long time," Nedzu said. "This can grant you the ability to use more than one quirk,"

"Like All for One?" Izuku asked bewildered.

All Might nodded. "Exactly,"

"If we have something like this then why doesn't All Might use it?" Izuku was confused. "Or another pro hero? Why don't we get more and have multiple heroes use them?"

All Might and Nedzu seemed to hesitate at the question. Aizawa didn't have this problem.

"Because they would all die,"

Silence permeated the air.

"This is a very powerful device," All Might said. "But also very dangerous. The risk matches the reward,"

Izuku pondered for a moment. "How does it even work?"

"We received the DNA of someone with a Copy quirk. It had the ability to replicate any quirk the user had touched for 5 minutes. They would be able to use the quirk with no strain to their body at all and have instinctive knowledge on how to use it. We used their quirk as a base for the device," Nedzu lectured.

"The only downside to the Copy quirk is that after 5 minutes, the quirk would fade and be unusable unless they touch the person again. We counteracted that using One for All's method of storing power. We hope that by combining the two it will mutate enough to work,"

"One for All started off as two quirks that mutated together," All Might said. "We're hoping it will happen again,"

"And then you can just feed the device quirks and it will act as an on and off switch for whatever quirk is needed," Izuku mumbled in thought. He continued to talk to himself until All Might gave a slight cough. He clammed up after seeing the looks he was getting for his mumbling.

"Anyways, with this gauntlet and enough practice, you would potentially adapt your body to the constant changes, making your only weakness the original ones of the quirks," Nedzu explained.

All Might looked to Izuku. "This isn't what I had originally planned for you. Training for 10 months and then receiving One for All is a safer situation and even then, you must be at the peak of physical fitness to even survive One for All,"

Izuku knew that. He knew how dangerous this was. This device rewrote someone's entire body to fit the quirk it's giving them. He could still be a Symbol for Peace without it. He could train with All Might, inherit One for All and become a hero like that.

But would that be enough? Every person who has face All for One has apparently either lost or died. All Might got lucky and _tied_ and that was a stretch anyways. Someone with that much power is out there right now training someone to become as strong as him. Izuku couldn't afford to be scared. He needed everything he could get to be the best.

"Midoriya," All Might brought him out of his thoughts. "In the process of doing this, there is a chance you will die from the strain. Do you really want to take this risk?"

All Might was concerned, Izuku could clearly see that. Training for One for All was simple compared to all this.

"What happens if I say yes?" Izuku stared Nedzu down.

Nedzu smirked. "The gauntlet will be surgically implanted into your arm and you will be given time to heal. Then we will spend the rest of the time before U.A's entrance exam training your new abilities. Of course, you will also have a free ride to U.A for your services,"

Izuku gained a determined look.

"Can I make a phone call please,"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Izuku where are you!" Izuku's mother, Inko, frantically spoke on the other end. "The school called and said you didn't show up today.

Izuku was off to the side, leaving the heroes to their own chatter. He glanced over and sweat dropped. They were really bad at hiding the fact they were eavesdropping.

"I'm fine Kaa-chan," Izuku reassured. "I… I found out that I got a scholarship for U.A today. It requires me to undergo some training before the next school year. I don't know how long I will be gone,"

"Training? But Izuku, how could you get into U.A? You don't even have-," Inko cut herself off with a gasp.

Izuku hung his head low. He knew what she meant. He knew where she was coming from. She didn't have the whole story. How could she possibly understand?

"Don't worry about that Kaa-chan," Izuku said. "Just know that… I'm going to become a hero,"

"Izuku," He could hear the waver in his mothers voice.

"I have to go Kaa-chan. I'll try and talk to you soon," Izuku hung up without another word. He clenched his hand around the phone, hair shadowing his eyes.

That was tougher than he had hoped. The worst was over though. This was just the beginning.

Izuku walked back over to the heroes.

"I'm ready," He said.

Nedzu snapped his fingers. "Recovery Girl, start prepping for surgery!"

Nedzu followed the healing heroine out. All Might glanced at Izuku before taking the gauntlet and following the others, leaving Izuku alone. With a bunch of pro-heroes. If he wasn't about to risk his life to become a Symbol of Peace, he would definitely ask for their autographs.

It was a nice and awkward silence for Izuku until one of them spoke up.

"So you're the one All Might chose," Aizawa drew his attention.

"You disapprove?" Izuku asked curiously, walking over to the pros.

Aizawa shrugged. "You have yet to prove yourself. All we know is All Might picked up some snot nosed brat off the street and declared him his apprentice,"

Izuku was a bit insulted, but would give him that one.

"Give the kid a break there Aizawa, he's probably already nervous enough," Midnight elbowed the dry-eyed teacher.

She smiled kindly at Izuku. "It's a brave thing you're doing here today. I'm surprised you aren't nervous,"

Izuku gave a hesitant smile back. "I guess I'm still kind of shocked. The nerves haven't caught up yet,"

"Why are all of you here anyways?" Izuku asked. "I get that you all know All Might's secret and the gauntlet, but why attend this?"

Present Mic grinned. "We wanted to see you listener!"

Izuku blushed slightly and pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Even if we don't know why, All Might has chosen you for a reason. We were all curious to see what kind of person would be inheriting our quirks," Thirteen stated.

Izuku's eyes widened considerably. "Inherit your quirks? You all donated your quirks for this?"

"Why of course," Cementoss said. He looked over to the glaring Endeavor. "Some of us more reluctantly than others,"

Izuku took a quick peak back only to turn back instantly. He could feel the #2 hero's eyes burning into him.

"What's wrong with him?" Izuku whispered.

"Don't take it to personally," Thirteen said. "Endeavors had a chip on his shoulder when it came to All Might for years now. To now give up part of his own power to help his rival's successor take the #1 spot is agonizing to him,"

"Then why did he do it?"

"He's a jackass," Aizawa yawned. "But he's still a hero at heart. No matter how shitty of a personality he has,"

Izuku winced. "That bad?"

"Massive temper," said Cementross.

"Extreme inferiority complex," Midnight rolled her eyes.

"And enough ego to fill all of Japan," Ectoplasm ended.

"Sounds like Kacchan," Izuku mumbled.

"Friend of yours?"

Izuku scratched the back of his head. "Sort of. More like frenemy,"

The pro's nodded in understand. It made Izuku wonder how many relationships they had like that.

The doors creaked and All Might stood in the opening.

"It's time," He said grimly.

Izuku nodded. Time to face the music.

 **XXXXXX**

Izuku didn't remember much about the surgery. He was wheeled into a sterile white room. Recovery Girl stood there along with two assistants he couldn't remember. They were all dressed in white and wore masks, so it made the details a bit fuzzy.

They placed a mask onto his face and strapped his body to the table. Then the anesthetics kicked in and he was out like a light. He dreamed. He dreamed of a future, where the world was safe. He was a world renown hero who inspired everyone, all with a smile on his face.

It was a good dream while it lasted. Pain shot through his body, interrupting his vision of the future. He wanted to scream out, to yell, to call for help, but he couldn't. His body wouldn't move. His voice was silent. He was utterly alone, trapped within his own head in a tornado of pain.

It felt like an eternity until finally it stopped. Izuku didn't dream after that. He lied there in the abyss of darkness, resting and enjoying the break from the torture.

He briefly woke up for a few seconds. All Might's concerned face was the first thing he saw. It quickly morphed into a relieved smile that told Izuku he was ok. He had made it. He survived.

"Rest now Young Midoriya," All Might patted the boys head, as the darkness claimed him once more. "You have much ahead of you,"

He later learned it was a few days before he came to. The surgery itself had taken almost a full day, between implementing the gauntlet into his arm and keeping him from dying during and after the surgery. He was resting and recuperating for a few days, while they took the final step and began loading the quirks into the device.

Izuku was in a white room. There was a mirror off to the side near a desk, filled with scattered documents. He himself lied in a standard hospital bed, with the curtain pulled back. The only thing he had on him was a hospital gown and the gauntlet.

Recovery Girl had come in to check on him. She told him he was healing nicely. That was a nice weight of his shoulders. She would be back in a few hours, as she had a meeting to attend. The gauntlet wielder could only assume it was to talk about him.

This left him alone in a white room, with nothing to do. So, he occupied his time by studying the gauntlet. First off, he really needed to think of a name for it. "The gauntlet" felt to dull for such a powerful device.

Other than that, Izuku got a better look at it as well. One big thing he noticed was the X he had noticed earlier wasn't actually an X. It was a lot more rounded, causing him to realize it was a butterfly, not an X.

That was kind of a letdown. Not that there was anything wrong with butterfly's, but it didn't have the same coolness factor that other animals had. Villains weren't very intimidated by butterfly's. Why was it on the gauntlet in the first place?

Pushing that to the back of his head, Izuku began to mess with it a bit. He was careful about it! He hadn't really been informed of how it worked yet, being unconscious and all, so he really tried to not accidently activate the thing. Who knows what damage could be done to his body.

Izuku push one of the buttons on the side. He yelped as the face plate suddenly rose up. The butterfly shifted into a purple diamond and a black silhouette of a person appeared. It was hard to see, but from the outline Izuku could make out some key features.

The figure looked to be of normal human proportion, but their arms were different. The hands and forearm seemed to bulk out, as if they were wearing armored gauntlets. It wasn't like Izuku's though. Izuku's was more for fitted and made to not add to much mass to his arm.

Izuku twisted the dial and the figure changed. It was a similar figure, but instead they looked to be wearing a helmet. Another twist, a headset. One more and they had tubes on their arms.

Izuku continued this process for a bit longer. He continued to mess with the gauntlet until the door opened.

Nedzu appeared with a hand raised in greeting.

"I see you aren't dead Midoriya-san!" Nedzu sounded cheery, hopping onto Izuku's bed.

Izuku nodded. "I noticed," Izuku scratched the back of his head with a slight laugh.

Nedzu nodded his head, before placing a paw on his chin.

"You've had some time alone with it now. How does the gauntlet feel?"

Izuku raised his arm in front of his face. He ran his eyes over the device before replying.

"Natural," That was the best word to describe the feeling. He didn't feel like he had some device on his arm. It felt just like a normal arm, minus some soreness and a little added weight.

"That's good," Nedzu said. "A little more time and soon we can begin training,"

Izuku's eyes lit up and he sat a bit straighter in his bed. "Training?" He asked excitedly.

Nedzu once again nodded. "Oh yes Midoriya-san, training. I'll be one of your personal teachers along with a few others,"

Izuku was vibrating in his bed. He was gonna be trained by pro heroes! More importantly, he would get to feel what having a quirk actually felt like!

A soft paw, stopped his motion. Nedzu placed a hand on the boys shoulder, which considering his size, put him quite close to Izuku.

"Don't let my appearance fool you," Nedzu's eyes gleamed with sadistic pleasure. "I may be cute and furry, but I'm also a pro hero,"

Izuku lent farther back in his bed, in a poor attempt to get away from the animal.

Nedzu patted the boys shoulder and hopped off the bed.

"Rest up Midoriya-san," Nedzu waved, making his way out. "You'll need it,"

Izuku flinched when the door slammed. This was his dream. So why did he have a feeling it was going to turn into a nightmare?

* * *

 **So here I am again. I watched a TV show, got inspired to make a My Hero Academia crossover, and then complicated it beyond what is needed. I could have just made this a Ben 10 Crossover and Izuku could have transformed into aliens (which I would call mutated quirks). BUT NO! I had to take it to another level, just like Dead Hero. Only I guess I started to make this original from the beginning instead of 4 chapters in.**

 **Speaking of that, I'll most likely go back and edit Dead Hero to flow a bit better. Won't rewrite it, but might have some new information in there, so if your a fan of that story stay tuned.**

 **I was just watching a lot of Ben 10 when this popped into my head. I plan on doing some drawings for each of the quirks to show you guys what they look like. If you didn't get it before, each has there own hero costume to them, which basically will be Izuku changing clothes. I'll have a link to the gauntlet and everything soon, but for now the Cover gives u a cropped idea of what i'm going for.**

 **I'm not gonna go crazy with the whole different quirks thing, because it also means i have to draw Izuku in a different costume/think of a costume for him that goes with the quirk, but I'll need more eventually. If you don't get with what I'm going for, the quirks all come from Pro-Heroes... and possibly non pro-heros later. You'll see next chapter, but the quirks aren't exactly the same as there doners, as to not make the actual quirk user redundant. I mean who needs them if you have Izuku then?**

 **More on that later.**

 **ANYWAYS if you guys enjoy this story and want to see it exist, review, favorite, follow, share it with a friend or whatever. Hopefully you enjoy it.**

 **My goal is to get my stories to be the top favorited stories in the My Hero Academia fanfiction section. Dead Hero's going good and I hope this catches up. I actually have a third story planned ONE THAT IS FULLY ORIGINAL AND HAS NO CROSSOVER ELEMENTS! Yeah, speaking on that, I won't have a lot of crossover stuff with this one. That's mostly for Dead Hero to do. The only relation to Ben 10 that this story has is the watch that transforms someone into a hero and even then the gauntlet has some big differences then the Omnitrix.**

 **PLEASE Leave some suggestions for Gauntlet names. I need something cool.**


	2. All for All

**Yo, I use characters from the Manga (which is ahead of the anime), so spoilers I guess? Just a warning if you haven't read it, then you won't really get who these guys are.**

Izuku bounced where he stood in excitement. It had taken a bit, but he was finally released from Recovery Girl's care and could start his training! Not a moment too soon. He had been introduced to a nice indoor training facility owned by the U.A. This would be where and only where he would train.

They didn't appreciate the idea of his "multiple quirks thing" getting out, even to students. Until they gave the ok, he had to keep it under wraps. He would be given the run of the place as long as he doesn't do too much damage. Looking around the room, Izuku was rather pleased at what he received.

It was a big area, one side had things like weights, pull up bars, and other exercise equipment. The other had a refrigerator, table, some chairs, and a couch. Between them both were six robots, deactivated and pressed against the wall. They were replaceable training bots Izuku could use for combat practice. Other than that the room was pure open space, waiting to be used.

Izuku adjusted his shoes and began to stretch. He wore a loose sleeveless green shirt along with black running shorts. Don't forget his favorite pair of red shoes either.

Today was going to be fun!

"Ready to begin?"

Izuku turned to see All Might, Nedzu, Aizawa, and Recovery Girl entering the room. He was sure the other heroes would want to see his first time using the gauntlet, but they were all busy. It was still a school year and they had classes to teach.

The four before him though were probably the ones he would see most often. All Might and Nedzu were primarily in control of his training schedule, Recovery Girl was needed in case he injured himself, and Aizawa was there to make sure he didn't lose control. There was no telling what he would do after he used the gauntlet.

Izuku nodded. He looked down at the device.

"What should I do first?" Izuku asked them.

He only got sheepish smiles and shrugs.

"We inputted the quirks into the device, but don't really know what happens next," All Might scratched his head.

"You could get a really cool power!" Nedzu suggested.

"Or die," Aizawa grinned creepily.

Izuku sweat dropped. These were the creators of an all-powerful device and pro heroes to boot. They make it very hard to look up them, don't they?

With a press of the button the dial popped up. The bulky armed silhouette from earlier stared him down. Might as well see what he was all about. Izuku grinned and slammed his hand on the dial.

A flash of violet light blinded the heroes around him. When if faded, they were shocked at the changes. Standing before them an entirely different person.

He had grown a solid foot in height and his body was now well muscled. His hair had changed from its wavy green style to a spiky red. It was tied back in a ponytail, almost making him resemble a pineapple. His eyes had become an out of place blue as well. Then there were his arms. They had now become larger around the hands and wrists, thinning out towards the shoulders. More importantly, they had shifted from skin and bone to molten magma. Dark red stones lined the arms, from the shoulders to the hands, becoming less frequent as it got closer to the hands.

The gauntlet had vanished as well. The face plate had migrated to the center of his chest, where it seemed attached. A few tugs on it with his molten arms, had the red-haired boy confirm this.

The boy stared down at his new appendages. He wondered if these hurt him?

Before anyone could stop him, he raised a hand and poked himself in the cheek. He heard All Might's panicked cry to be careful!

"Don't do anything stupid like that!" All Might yelled, shaking a fist at him. "You could have hurt yourself!"

He spun around to face the hero and scowled.

"Mind your own business Old Man!"

…

The new guy ignored the shocked looks he got. Tch, stupid NPC's.

Nedzu blinked back into consciousness before clapping happily.

"Fantastic! How do you feel Midoriya-kun?" Nedzu asked.

The area around the boy burst into flames.

"Don't call me that!" he yelled.

"Then what should we call you?" All Might asked, recovering from his shock as well.

The boy tch'ed and crossed his arms. "I don't know, but I'm not Izuku," He mumbled away from them.

'He's like an angsty teen!' Everyone collectively thought.

"If I had to guess, this is Endeavors quirk. Explains the attitude," Aizawa pointed out.

Nedzu nodded. "The rocks are strange though,"

The redhead didn't bother listening to them. They were annoying anyways. Instead he decided to test these new powers out. With a feral grin, a fireball ignited in his hand. He wound up and let it fly. It smashed into a wall and exploded on impact, leaving a nice scorch mark.

Oh fuck the hell yes.

He thrust his hands forward and a massive stream of fire blasted into the wall. It stood strong, but after the flames had died down you could see the fire had eroded it slightly. One more hit like that and that wall would be gone.

"Careful! We don't need to replace that wall after your first training session," Nedzu chided.

"BITE ME!"

An idea popped into the molten armed lad's mind. He could blast, he could explode, so how about this. Placing both hands on the ground, he concentrated. Before they knew it the floor in front of him exploded into lava, creating a river around the hot head.

He grinned, hands on his hips. "Oh yeah I'm the best!"

"That's just like Cementoss," All Might realized. "Hell Fire and Cement have combined a new quirk for Young-Midoriya,"

"Kid's like an active volcano," Aizawa nodded.

The boy cocked his head. "Volcano huh," He rubbed his chin in thought before facing his elders.

"Izuku ain't in the building right now. Call me _**Kazan**_ ," Flames flared around the newly dubbed Kazan.

The butterfly symbol started to beep. Kazan looked down in panic.

"Wait not now! I was just starting to have some fu-," A flash later and Izuku was back to his normal self.

He blinked in confusion, holding his head slightly.

"How are you feeling?" All Might fretted. Recovery Girl took a step to try and check on the boy, but Izuku held a hand out.

"Fine, I feel fine. Slight headache, but nothing much," Izuku laughed lightly. "That was like the greatest feeling I ever had in my life! Do all quirk users feel like that?"

It placated the heroes to see the teen so excited. It was almost comedic to see the kid pumped up about using a quirk. For most people quirks were a natural part of their lives. It was an eye opener to see someone with no experience in having a quirk whatsoever get to experience one for the first time.

Izuku already had a hand half raised to slam down on the gauntlet before he raised a question.

"Can I go again?"

Nedzu laughed cheerfully. "Midoriya-kun, you can go as many times as you want,"

The look on that kids face. It was as if he received a gift from God himself.

Not waiting another moment, Izuku flashed violet and was gone. After experiencing the angry power of Kazan, it was a complete 180 to go to this new character.

Izuku was replaced by a mousy little kid. Mousy was the correct term as he had two big white mouse ears sticking out of his head and a long white tail. On the palms of his hands were pads. Izuku had shrunk around 2 feet making him 3'5''. His hair was now a bright white color and hung loosely in front of his face. His eyes peered through his bangs. They were two little beady black dots. On his chest rested the butterfly symbol.

For some, he was an adorable little cross between a boy, a dog, a bear, and a mouse. For others, he was like a little humanized Principal Nedzu.

He observed himself with a critical eye, flexing his newly acquired tail and feeling around with his padded palms.

"Kazan named himself," the new boy muttered to himself, before staring at the heroes. "Call me Nezumi,"

"Nedzu Jr!" Nedzu cheered.

"No," Nezumi glared.

Nedzu sagged where he stood in disappointment.

Nezumi flexed his fingers. "Set me up with a bot,"

"Are you sure?" All Might asked. "Shouldn't you test-,"

"If you're going to question us every time we transform, then we will be here all day," Nezumi cut in, throwing a few quick punches in the air.

All Might suddenly bulked up and was crouched in a corner twiddling his thumbs. "My innocent student is now an angsty teenager," He bemoaned.

"I'm not angsty!" Nezumi glared.

A robot began to come to life with a flare. It was humanoid shaped, which would make it a fare fight for most people. However, Nezumi was 3'5''. The robot was about the size of All Might fully bulked up. You can see the problem here.

Nezumi wasn't one to be deterred though. He stared down that robot, indifference in his black eyes, and waited.

In a flash, he sprang into action. The robot threw a punch, but Nezumi dodged. He blurred around the bot, as it threw wild jabs, unable to lock onto him. Nezumi stopped in front of it with a smirk. The bot froze before it could strike him. With a groan, it fell into pieces.

Nezumi tossed a few small screws up and down in his hand. "Standard training bot. Contains as many weak points as a normal human being. Has 6 major screws that hold it together. Take those away and it collapses,"

The teachers observed his handiwork with a keen eye. Not only was Nezumi smart enough to figure out every weak point just by looking at the training bot, he took it down with little to no effort.

Nedzu took a place across from Nezumi. "Ah aren't you just a chip off the old block. If training bots aren't your speed," Nedzu's eyes gleamed sadistically. "How about we have you pick on someone your own size?"

Nezumi got in a ready stance. Time to try and defend himself against the ass kicking of a life time.

The two mice leapt at each other with a battle cry.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Izuku groaned, leaning back in his desk chair. As smart as Nezumi was, Nedzu was just as smart and had ten times the experience. After that beatdown he had to switch between a bunch more quirks until he finally collapsed.

All Might had been the one to carry him back to his new dorm room where he would stay for the duration of his training. It was a nice room consisting of a bed, desk, dresser, and a large carpeted area in the center. There was a bathroom connected to the side that as well.

Izuku surprised to find his drawers already filled with his clothing. He was slightly creeped out at the thought of one of the heroes breaking into his home and stealing his clothes. Before today he would say he wouldn't believe they would do that, but…Heroes were weird.

Izuku brought the gauntlet onto the desk and just stared at it. This thing had changed his life. This one piece of technology had been his savior in a world full of darkness. Izuku wasn't sure he could ever express how thankful he was for this device.

It still needed a name though. Thinking back on it, Izuku could see that this gauntlet was more than just a device. It was hope. It was the heroes of the world putting all of their hopes and dreams into a single piece of technology for the sake of saving everyone. It wasn't All for One and it wasn't One for All. It's All for All. Everyone working together to help everyone.

Izuku pulled open a drawer and grabbed a fresh notebook from inside. Taking a breath, he took out a pencil and titled the cover.

 _ **All for All Database**_

This would be his new hero book, only it would be for him instead of other heroes. He needed to be able to analyze his strengths, weaknesses, and any important techniques.

Izuku's eyes rested on All for All. He needed to figure this thing out first though.

The dial popped up. Izuku twisted until the familiar silhouette of Nezumi popped into frame. One flash of violet light later and the small mouse child sat in the chair.

He cracked his neck.

"Let's see what makes you tick,"

 **XXXXXXXX**

Izuku stood stone-faced as he stood across from his gob smacked teachers. He had been called that morning to the teachers meeting room to discuss his training schedule. That's where dropped the bomb on him.

"I request that I train alone,"

"Why would you want to do something as insane as that?" Aizawa cocked an eyebrow. "You have, at your disposal, the very best U.A has to offer and you reject it?"

Izuku nodded. "I can achieve more on my own then by learning from you all. The only thing you could offer me is experience at this point, which I could get out in the field,"

"But we could have the people who have had these quirks from birth teach you the ins and outs of how they work," Midnight protested.

"That's exactly why I need to do this on my own," Izuku stood strong. "I need to make these quirks my own. I need to become my own hero, not a copy of anyone else,"

All Might's face shined with pride at the boy's words. Even if he was apprehensive about this request.

"Besides, like Kazan showed, most of the quirks have mutated at this point. They either melded with other quirks or mutated into something similar, but different. I don't even think you all could give me techniques that I wouldn't instinctively know," Izuku stated.

This was a big risk he was taking. Not only was he basically spitting in U.A's face when they offered their hand to him, but he was lecturing heroes who've experienced more than he ever has like they were students. Izuku blamed Nezumi's for this idea and tried his best not to collapse in a heap of tears and apologize.

Nedzu sipped his tea in thought. "You would like for us to allow you unrequited access to our resources, but not interfere with any of your training?"

"Yes,"

Nedzu's eyes gleamed. "That is a gutsy move my boy. How do we know you will show any improvement on your own? We can guarantee it if we teach you, but alone you could just be wasting our time,"

"I have enough base knowledge of these quirks to qualify for U.A on my own," Izuku said. "These 10 months are for me to perfect my techniques and workout any kinks All for All might have, not to actually discover how to use these quirks,"

No one commented on his choice of name for the gauntlet, which made Izuku internally sigh in relief.

"Plus," Izuku clenched his gauntleted fist. A blade shot out of the top part. "I've figured out more about this gauntlet then you probably know. Did you know this blade isn't for self-defense, but for quirk acquisition?"

It was true. The blade was built in so All for All could take other people's quirks, most likely villains. It made Izuku sick to think of stealing someone's quirk, but he didn't have the heart to have Nezumi disable the feature. It technically only copied the quirk and even then the quirks mutated most of the time. But still, it was a mighty temptation for Izuku to have. Especially in a school full of strong quirks.

"A compromise then," Nedzu said. "You have 1 month to train alone. At the end of that we will test you. If you are deemed unfit, we will take over your training,"

Izuku agreed. This was the best offer he would get.

"Deal," They shook.

1 month to train. Izuku wouldn't waste it.

He made his way to his dorm, holding himself up high. When he closed his door though, he collapsed in relief and stress. The stupid plan worked! Oh my god, how was he going to do this! He hadn't even thought of this idea. This was all Nezumi's damn fault. Stupid smart rodent!

Izuku took deep breaths to calm himself. Once his heart rate had settled, he opened his drawer and pulled out the All for All notebook. Laying on his bed, Izuku began to read. Nezumi had written down everything he planned to change about All for All as well as marking down notes on every transformation he had used yesterday. Izuku remembered what he did, but Nezumi was better for sorting and listing.

Izuku payed rapt attention to a particular note.

 _-There are too many transformations to remember alone. Pick the best of 10 and make them the focus until a satisfactory level. The rest will wait for now._

He wasn't wrong. Izuku had gone over many different transformations, all with differing powers and abilities. There were so many to keep track of, that picking the right one for a situation could cost him or someone else their lives.

If he limited the number to 10 then he could focus on only those for the next month and prove he can train himself! But who to choose?

Izuku sighed and grabbed a pencil. Another long night awaited him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(1 Month Later)**

U.A students were used to surprises and subterfuge. It's just what came with going to U.A. Teachers would give them information about one thing, but have a surprise twist later. It even started as early as the entrance exam with the hidden rescue points score.

They had survived surprise attacks from teachers, special emergency drills, and even a "robot invasion" from the training bots. So why did some kids with the same symbol on their chests surprise them?

The year had been relatively normal, but then people started to spot kids around the school. Sometimes one was in the library reading. Other times they saw one outside training. The only thing the students knew was that each of the mysterious kids had to be connected in some way. I mean why did they always have that same symbol on there chests.

At first people had gone to the teachers to complain about someone sneaking into the school. They had been downright shocked when the teachers just waved them off and told them to leave them be.

Most took that advice to heart, but others weren't as satisfied. A couple of first years decided that they wanted answers, so they found one of the kids and decided to "politely ask them what they were doing here". I mean come on, they were first years at U.A and that kid was some pineapple haired weirdo.

Those same first years were found later in the infirmary with broken bones and burns. After that no one approached the kids.

Peace returned to the school then. People would comment off and on about seeing one of the brats, but that was all. Until one day a kid approached the students.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Nezumi should just mind his own business. All for All was supposed to be a secret and Izuku (plus his transformations) wandering around the school and breaking the one rule they were given didn't help that case. Only train in the training room. That as all they had to do, but nope. They all decided to say fuck that and use every inch of the school as if they went there.

They were lucky enough that Nedzu and the rest let it slide, but this would be pushing it. Interaction with students was a big no no for Izuku. After Kazan beat up some nosey first years, that went double for the transformations. He couldn't help it though, it was like watching a puppy slowly die.

The vertically challenged transformation had been in the library doing research on relationship between quirks and a person's personality. He had some time before the big upcoming test that day, so he spent it researching. It was an interest, mostly due to the personalities of the various transformations. For instance, Nezumi had certain traits that he shared with Mr. President, while Kazan wasn't anything like his donors. How does a quirk effect someone's psyche?

That's when he had seen it. Three students, one girl and two boys, sitting at a table, looking like they wished for death. Call it the Izuku part of him wishing to help or the Nedzu part who loved to teach, but Nezumi felt a strong urge to make them not so sad.

He casually strolled up to their table unnoticed. He took one look at their textbooks and shuddered. Math. For a genius like him it was child's play, but the Izuku part of him shuddered.

"I don't get it!" A blonde haired boy moaned into the book he currently rested on.

He was a muscular lad with scars along his arms. His hair was slicked upwards, almost into a spike.

"Well keep on trying then," the girl spoke. "The test is tomorrow and we still don't even know what we're being tested on!"

She was a slim, pale skinned young women with floor length blue hair. Nezumi could see the look of frustration on her face.

The final teen was a messy black haired young man with pointy ears. He was hunched over the desk, reading the book with a grimace.

The mouse started to gloss over their materials quickly, retaining everything he saw. Genius brain = eidetic memory. A nice perk.

"You're formulas off," Nezumi's voice caused all three to jump in their seats.

The girl pointed at him. "It's one of the butterfly children! They can talk!" She gasped.

He rolled his eyes at her. "The current formula you're using is for the wrong calculation. At best you'll get close to the real answer,"

Nezumi hopped onto the table and plucked a stray pencil off it.

"Adjustments here and here," the white-haired lad mumbled, scribbling down on a piece of paper. "And done,"

All three upper classmen leaned in and saw the new formula he had written.

"Use this and you should get the correct answers," Nezumi said, crossing his arms.

The trio shared a look before following the boy's commands. After a few minutes, light shined in their eyes once more.

"We finally got one right!" the blonde cheered.

"Thank you Butterfly-kun!" the girl said.

The black haired kid didn't say much, but smiled none the less.

Nezumi nodded. "Your welcome," He hopped off the table and began to make his leave, when a hand stopped him.

"Hey don't leave yet," the blonde said.

Nezumi cocked an eye brow. "I'm really not allowed to interact with students,"

"Why?" the girl asked.

"I can't tell you,"

"Why?" the girl repeated.

Nezumi's eye twitched. "I can't tell you that either,"

"Wh-," the blonde covered the blue haired girl's mouth before she could ask again.

"You helped us out big time there. Why don't we treat you to lunch?" the blonde gave a thumbs up.

Nezumi thought to himself. He really shouldn't interact with students. Forming relationships as a transformation was detrimental to Izuku. None the less, he was hungry. Izuku or Hunger. Izuku or Hunger. Nezumi's stomach growled. Damn you hunger.

"Does the cafeteria serve tea?"

They grinned at him.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Nezumi drank his tea and glared at the empty space between the duo in front of him. Its usual occupant was next to him, trying to get as much information out of him as possible. After spending lunch with these three, he could soundly say they were quite the collection of characters.

First off was Togata Mirio. He was an odd fellow to the say the least. Brimming with positive energy, he had an aura to him that screamed "Fighter". He does seem to have the qualities of a great hero, observing Nezumi even while they were just chatting. He may be a goofball, but he was a serious threat.

The other male of their group, Amajiki Tamaki, was the exact opposite. Nezumi's presence seemed to make him anxious and he tended to face away from him. He didn't talk much, but was extremely self-conscious when he did. It honestly reminded Nezumi of Izuku. Nothing wrong with that. Izuku was the best person Nezumi knew anyways.

Finally, we have…Hado Nejire. That girl grrrrrrrrr. So many questions. She wouldn't stop asking questions. She didn't even give him a chance to answer most of the time! Just one question after the other. "Butterfly-kun, can you talk to animals?" "Butterfly-kun, is your tail a weak spot?" "Butterfly-kun, why are you so short?"

He was just about ready to rip her head off.

Poke.

"Please,"

Poke.

"Please,"

Poke.

"Please,"

Poke.

"Are you even listening?"

Nezumi's eye twitched. He began to reach for All for All's dial. Kazan can deal with this.

Nejire stopped his gesture with her next question.

"Why do you have a butterfly on your chest?"

"Excuse me?" Nezumi asked.

Nejire pointed at the dial. "The butterfly. What does it mean?"

Nezumi stopped in thought. This actually wasn't a question he was forbidden from answering.

"It's a symbol," Nezumi responded. "It represents who I am,"

"How so?" Mirio leaned forward curiously.

"Butterflies are said to be symbols of change or transformations. That's what I am," Nezumi stated. A little close to revealing his big secret there. Hey why not just say 'I'm a transformation'.

"Does that make him a force of change or a result of it?" Tamaki wondered.

Before Nezumi could answer, an alarm went off. The mouse looked down at his wristwatch. It was time.

"Thank you for the meal, but I have to be going now," Nezumi politely said.

Mirio waved him off. "No problem! We actually have to go help a teacher out with a test anyways,"

Nezumi nodded and made his way back to his dorm. He needed to make sure he had everything ready.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Let's get this show on the road," Aizawa told Nezumi. They stood in a large training room, called the Dream World. It was a creation of Cementoss that let him create whatever environment was needed. For now, they didn't need anything in particular. The place was just a lot easier to clean up.

Aizawa would be the official referee of the test, with his quirk being the ultimate stopping force. Other teachers had joined in observing the little test. Izuku saw some new faces in the forms of Snipe, Hound Dog, and Power Loader. Everyone seemed quite eager to see how Izuku had progressed.

Nezumi himself was dressed in his standard workout gear, sleeveless shirt and running shorts. He was prepared for anything.

"Your opponent will be-,"

"Butterfly-kun!" Nezumi felt his blood run cold.

Standing in the doorway were the trio he had just been having lunch with. God was laughing at him.

"Are you the guy we have to test?" Nejire started to rattle off, but Aizawa silenced her with a look.

"One of you will fight him in a 1 on 1 match, to help determine if he has trained hard enough to dictate his own training," Nedzu hopped down between them all.

Nedzu looked at his counterpart. "Why are you transformed at the moment?"

"I'm better at clearing my head ok!" Nezumi snapped. "Besides, what happened to the whole secret identity thing?"

"These three are rising to be the top three of U.A," All Might stepped in. "Your abilities are a well-kept secret for now, but we do have plans to reveal you to the world eventually, so the information getting out now isn't too big of a deal,"

All Might gave him a look "I also distinctly remember us telling you to not interact with students and only practice in your training room,"

Nezumi turned away embarrassed.

"Why them though?" the mouse asked.

"Like we stated, they are the top 3 rising students in U.A. Who better to test you against?"

Nezumi looked at the trio. "So, I just have to fight them and win?" He asked.

"You have to fight one of them," Aizawa shrugged. "Now pick your opponent,"

He stared at his senpai's with rapt attention. Nejire was bubbling with excitement, Mirio had the same grin on his face, and Tamaki…he was busy staring at the wall anxiously.

He needed to make a splash. He had to show all these pro's the effort and hard work he had put in. That left one person.

"I pick Togata-senpai,"

Mirio grinned. "I'm glad I can be the one to test you!"

The spectators moved to the side lines as the two boys took their place.

"Kick his butt Mirio!" Nejire cheered.

"Do your best," Tamaki supported.

Nezumi stood face to face with the second-year student. His mind was running at 100 miles a second. He was in workout clothes, so his movement was less restricted then Mirio who was wearing the school uniform. He didn't know Mirio's quirk, but he also didn't know Nezumi's or the rests. However, Mirio has more experience than he does, which was his only real advantage.

Nezumi raised a hand to the dial on his chest. Let's start this off with a bang.

His hand came down and the child-sized animal vanished in a flash of violet. Another young man took his place. He was slim, with a runners build. On his head, he wore a motorcycle helmet, with the visor shaped as the All for All butterfly.

He threw his arms into the air.

"Woohoo! I get to play," the masked hero said. He looked at the assembled heroes before waving a hand.

"Hey how's it going? Names Jinsoku. Call me Jin for short. A lot quicker to say that. Man, this training room is cool. I wish we knew about it earlier. Some of the guys would have a blast in here. Speaking blasts, Kazan's going to blow his lid that he didn't get to come out first. I mean-," Jin rambled, his speech getting faster and faster until he was incoherent.

"Hey!" Aizawa got his attention. "You have a fight,"

"I do?" Jin placed a hand on his helmet in confusion, before realization struck him.

"I do! Alright senpai, you're going down," Jin said getting into a ready stance.

"Aren't you an excitable person," Mirio laughed.

The two squared off, not breaking eye contact. Jin made the first move, his body accelerating at high speeds. In an instant, he was behind Mirio, fist pulled back. Jin grinned victoriously, but that vanished as fast as he did, when Mirio disappeared and reappeared behind him, strangely missing his shirt. The blonde hit Jin straight in the back, sending him flying forward.

He was quick to regain his footing and face his opponent once more. Jin sweated slightly. He got ready and took another dash, trying for another punch. Mirio stood his ground and Jin phased right through him.

"Phasing," Jin muttered.

A perfect counter to someone like him. He's fast, but if he can't hit Mirio then he doesn't have many options. A glance at the assembled heroes made his blood boil. He could see the judgement on their faces. Aizawa and Nedzu's little smirks singed him. They thought he was gonna fail. They planned for it! This was just to test how far he has gotten, but they never believed him to be victorious. He'll show them.

Jin began to run once more, only this time he didn't go straight at Mirio. He ran around in a small circle. Mirio's stood at the ready, as he observed the accelerated human. Jin didn't make a move towards him though. He just kept on running. Faster and Faster.

Soon the wind started to pick up and the circle Jin ran formed into a tornado. People had to brace themselves with the fear that they would be sucked in, Mirio included. He felt his feet begin to slide over the ground. The tornado continued to strengthen, while Mirio's grip began to weaken.

That's when Jin let him have it. He skidded towards Mirio and out of the tornado. The tornado launched itself at Mirio. The blonde tried to sink under the ground, but the high-powered winds kept pulling him towards it.

"You can phase through solid objects!" Jin called out. "But wind is a force of nature! Let's see which of you wins that battle!"

Mirio tried his best to hold on, but eventually he gave out and was pulled right into the twister. Without Jin's speed fueling it, the tornado didn't last to much longer. It petered out, but Mirio was nowhere to be seen. Only his clothes remained.

"Oh my god!" Jin shrieked. "I ripped apart senpai!"

No one else seemed to share his fears, which should have been a tip off, but Jin didn't seem to notice. That's when Mirio shoots out of the ground behind him and lands another solid punch.

Jin gasped in pain, as he was flung across the room. Damn, Mirio was strong. He shook his head trying to get his head straight. He looked up and screeched in panic.

"WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!"

Mirio looked down and rubbed his head sheepishly. "It's a byproduct of my quirk. They get phased off when I become intangible,"

Jin covered his visor with his arms. "Well put some pants on!"

Mirio leapt at him, trying to land another punch. Jin was faster though and was halfway across the room before he could blink.

"I'm not going to fight you while your naked you psycho!"

"A true hero can fight under any condition!"

The assembled heroes sweat dropped at the fight. Mirio kept attacking Jin, who would run away as fast as possible. This was the next great generation of heroes. The only ones unaffected were Nejire and Tamaki who continued to cheer Mirio on.

Jin skidded to a halt and raised his hand to the dial.

"Screw this!" He yelled. "Someone else can deal with this!"

One flash later and Jinsoku was gone.

In front of everyone stood a lanky figure. He was blonde with his hair being spiked upwards. He had on his ears a pair of white head phones, that wrapped around the back of his head. His mouth was covered by a black bandana as well. His eyes were a mellow yellow color, with pink rings inside of them. His posture screamed of boredom. Like always the butterfly symbol rested on his chest.

If you asked Aizawa he looked like a young Present Mic, minus the bandana and headphones.

The new guy stared out at the interested faces around him with apathy.

"First fight and I get forced to fight a naked guy," The guys voice somehow remained apathetic, while it came out in a booming tone.

"Names Kodama and I'm about to rock your world," Kodama brought his hands up.

Mirio didn't respond, instead vanishing under the ground once more.

Kodama reeled his head back before yelling straight downward.

A sonic screech ripped from his throat, smashing into the ground below. It utterly demolished the area around him. Whipping around, Kodama was able to spot Mirio phasing through the rubble. He reeled back once more and screamed at the older boy.

Mirio wasn't stopped though. He kept moving towards Kodama, undeterred. The transformation cursed. Jin had miscalculated. Mirio senses appeared to be nonexistent when he was phasing. Otherwise that scream should have knocked him out clean.

He jumped backwards onto an upturned rock, dodging another blow from Mirio. Scowling, Kodama rushed the boy, surprising him. Before he could make contact, a second Kodama appeared above the first, going for a kick.

Mirio was thrown off guard allowing, the punch and kick to connect, sending him into the up turned earth.

"A clone?" was the question among the heroes.

Kodama grinned, though they couldn't see it, and threw up the rock and roll hand sign.

"A little combination of Present Mic and Ectoplasm to make me the ultimate one-man band," He hyped.

Kodama looked at his clone. "Up for a little duet?"

The clone nodded. "Let's rock and roll,"

They ran at their senpai, pinsiring him on both sides. Mirio was about to vanish under the rubble, but a scream brought him to his knees.

As the clone pinned him down, Kodama summoned 3 more clones. They surrounded Mirio.

" **Echo Chamber!** " Their voices yelled together.

5 sonic screams hit Mirio at once from all sides. He tried to go under, but the screams were too much of a distraction and he finally went down.

Kodama nodded to his clones, who nodded back, and vanished them. He turned to face the audience and was satisfied with their surprised expression's.

"He beat Mirio," Tamaki said open mouthed.

"That's a crazy quirk!" Nejire agreed. "I wonder how he does it? Maybe he'll tell me if I ask him?"

Kodama heard Mirio groan.

"Can we get a medic for this guy?" Kodama called out. He glanced at the fallen student.

"And some pants?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kodama stood proud in front of the heroes. He had gotten many congratulations from the heroes, as Cementoss fixed up the field and Recovery Girl did the same to Mirio. He hadn't deafened the guy, but his ears were a bit rattled. Nothing the recovery hero couldn't fix though.

"I'm proud of you!" All Might told him. "I had faith in your abilities to overcome any obstacle,"

"No you didn't," Kodama dead panned. "You guys thought he was gonna kick my ass,"

The guilty looks and sheepish smiles said it all.

"Speaking of that, why did we need all three of them here anyways?"

"It was more of a personal interest," Nedzu explained. "We wanted to see out of the three who you would choose,"

Kodama raised an eyebrow. "Did we surprise you?"

"Kid you were full of surprises today," Aizawa commented.

"Does that mean I get to complete my training on my own?"

"Yes,"

Anything Kodama was about to say was cut off, when a scarred arm wrapped itself around his shoulders.

"Man, that was an amazing fight!" Mirio, now luckily wearing pants, had come up from behind him. "How did you do all of that?"

Nejire and Tamaki had followed their friend over.

"You were able to change into different people who had different quirks!" Nejire thrust her hands in the air in exictement. "That's the craziest thing I've ever seen!"

Kodama scratched his cheek and looked away. "Uh, I'm just naturally gifted,"

His senpai's looks told him they didn't believe that. Kodama looked at the heroes, as if asking for help.

Nedzu shrugged. "It's up to you. I assume you are smart enough to know what stays a secret,"

Kodama sighed. "I'm gonna need a drink for this one,"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, it's all this gauntlet thing?" Nejire asked.

The students had made their way back to Izuku's dorm where he promptly grabbed a soda and sat in his desk chair backwards, facing them. The trio had taken a seat on Izuku's bed.

Kodama nodded, drinking threw his bandana. "It's what made me,"

"This isn't the real you?" Mirio tilted his head.

Kodama shook his head. "Izuku's the original,"

"You act as if you aren't him. If you're just a transformation, aren't you just him, but transformed?" Tamaki questioned.

Kodama remained silent, shrugging his shoulders.

"So why aren't you changing back to normal?" Nejire asked, destroying any chance of tension.

"Izuku's not the best when it comes to," Kodama tried to think of a word. "People. He's a great kid, greatest person I know, but the rest of us think it's better his identity remain a secret for now,"

"But you told us all this other stuff!" Nejire whined, kicking her feet in frustration. "Why can't we meet the real you?"

Kodama glared. "Look if this gets out to early, people could go after the kid before he's ready. We aren't telling anyone who he is until he's trained up enough,"

"Sounds like you're very overprotective of him," Mirio cheekily smiled.

Kodama blushed slightly. "Well he's the host, so if he dies then we're all screwed anyways," He muttered.

A bell rang out, signaling the end of the school day.

"You guys better get home," Kodama gestured to the door.

The trio stood up.

Mirio nodded. "Before we go I have a request of you,"

Kodama raised an eyebrow.

"Train with us!" Mirio declared, giving a thumbs up.

Blink. Blink.

"You want me to train with you guys?" Kodama asked.

Mirio nodded. "With your ability to have multiple quirks, we will accelerate in learning to adapt to any situation. You as well get more time to train and actual people to fight,"

"It's a win-win!" Nejire cheered.

The headphone wearing boy considered it. Right now he was making the judgement call for him and everyone else. This could end poorly. Meh, he would let them deal with it.

"Sure,"

Mirio and Nejire cheered, while Tamaki gave a small smile.

"We'll meet up tomorrow!" with that they left, Kodama alone.

A flash of violet later and Izuku tiredly stood in his place. His eyes had bags under them and he reeked of exhaustion. He moaned and collapsed on his bed. Staying transformed for too long was always a pain, but constant switching made it worse. He had a headache the size of All Might right now.

He would sleep for now. He had 9 more months of training to do.

 **SHOUTOUT to HollowSeven for coming up with the name All for All. I was gonna go with Biotrix, but All for All is so much better.**

 **If you want to know exactly how much Izuku told the trio, it was basically "Oh heres a gauntlet that lets me transform into different people and I'm here to train with it at U.A early". Nothing about One for All, All Might, Symbols of Peace, and All for One.**

 **Names:**

 **-Kazan (Volcano)**

 **-Nezumi (Mouse)**

 **-Kodama (Echo)**

 **-Jinsoku (Swift)**

 **You can see where I'm going with these names. So I've revealed the first four guys. Hopefully you can see the next 6 next chapter, when we cut to UA. That's right were already their baby! This chapter was packed with stuff and writing 9 months of training is boring.**

 **The reason Izuku could defeat Mirio is that, for one, this is Mirio a year before he appears in the Manga, so he and the others aren't the Big Three yet. They're on there way, but not there, so they're weaker. Also the whole guy transforming into different people with different quirks is surprising and a game changer. Izuku is given a base knowledge of how to use the quirks, which basically means he knows how to use them as if he had grown up with them.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the transformations and their personalities. I hope to show more and more how similar and disimialar they are to their donors and Izuku.**

 **I do hope people take the whole "Here's my one training facility. Only use that! – Uses entire school instead" and "Keep your identity secret and don't talk to the students – Walks around like he owns the place" as ironic instead of poor writing.**

 **If you want to have visual representations of the transformations check out my deviant art where I will update images for this story and others. For now I just have the heads of each of them in my own cartoony style, but feel free to draw fanart. Love that stuff.**

 **littlepsychic. deviantart art /All-for-All-Heads-1-4-689956128? ga_submit_new=10%3A149 8975405OTHER NOTES**

 **-Yes Kodama is basically Echo Echo. So sue me, Echo Echo is my favorite alien and his powers easily line up here.**

 **-Kazan's arms are basically HeatBlast arms, if that helps. I'm talking Ultimate Alien Heatblast, not original series Heatblast.**

 **-Nezumi is fun to write for and he will be seen a lot along with Kazan. They are the top two of the watch. (Which reminds me, once I have all 10 revealed I'm gonna do a whole Naruto Jinchuuriki style drawing with the transformations holding up a finger in order of rank. These are the top 10 of the watch after all. The best of the best)**

 **-WE WILL SEE MORE TRANSFORMATIONS OUTSIDE OF THE 10. Characters are hard to manage though, and 10 is a good number to focus on mainly. The top 10 are the top 10 strongest in All for All, so their positions aren't cemented. If say a new guy shows up and is stronger, the maybe he takes the top 10 spot as a regular roster member.**


	3. School Daze

You know, most people would probably find watching live footage of super powered teenagers kicking the crap out of robots to be exciting, but Izuku found himself just unable to focus on it. Don't get him wrong, Izuku loved to see quirks in action and heroes fighting villains, but having to do so with a broken limb in a cramped chair was distracting.

10 months of training had changed the boy from a green haired scrawny timid teen to a violet haired, muscular…still pretty timid teen. Izuku had not only spent time training his transformations, but had worked out his own body to strengthen his combat skill outside of All for All. More prominently than that was his hair and eyes. After a while, Izuku had seen his body go through changes. His hair and eye color had slowly shifted from their original green to the same violet of All for All.

It had been chalked up to a side effect, but it worried Izuku. He didn't mind the changes, but what would change next because of All for All? What has happened to him because of the gauntlet that he still doesn't know about? The teachers clearly don't fully understand what they made and neither did he. 10 months of work and Nezumi was still trying to figure the damn thing out. Izuku just worried for what could happen in the future.

Izuku winced slightly in pain, as he bumped his broken arm into the arm rest of his seat. One week of being in a cast and sling, and he still wasn't used to the feeling. It had been a bit of a training accident that ended with a broken arm. Recovery Girl scolded him on being reckless and said she wouldn't heal it with her quirk. As punishment for being "stupid" he would have to heal it normally as to remind him of his actions. More importantly, if he got a transformation to heal it… well she just kind of trailed off.

Izuku would rather have just had Iyasu patch him up really quick, but he respected Recovery Girl too much to disobey her orders. So, he had to deal with a useless arm that fit awkwardly into his chair between All Might and Principal Nedzu and try and focus on the Entrance Exam in front of him.

Izuku took some mental notes of the quirks he saw and how many he already had in All for All in some form or fashion, but his heart wasn't into it. He had bigger things on his mind then quirks.

"There is a lot of skill this year," All Might commented.

Izuku nodded. "It will be interesting," He mumbled.

All Might look at his student in concern. "Are you alright Midoriya-kun? You seem to be troubled,"

"I'm fine," Izuku shook his head.

"You haven't been paying attention," Nedzu stated. "Normally you love to see quirks in action,"

Izuku looked away from the duo. "…Do I really have to be the one to attend classes?"

"We've been over this. It's important for you to build bonds with your classmates and interact with your peers," All Might sighed.

"But I already have made bonds!" Izuku protested.

"The Big 3 don't count," Nedzu poked him on the nose. "They've still never seen the real you,"

He was right. Izuku and his transformations had been adamant about keeping his identity a secret from his senpai's. He told himself it was for security reasons. If he put his identity out there then he would become a target, one way or another. His transformations agreed heartedly and took his place. If Izuku was remembering correctly, this had been the first time in a while he had been _out_ in public as just himself.

"It's for the best," Izuku said.

All Might put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We've deemed you strong enough to reveal yourself to at least your friends and classmates. When the Sports Festival comes around we wish to show you off to the heroes of the world. You can finally display yourself as the budding Symbol for Peace!"

Izuku wasn't convinced. "I'm not ready,"

Nedzu bonked the boy on the head. "You have 10 powerful transformations at your disposal!"

Izuku rubbed the spot and glared at the rodent.

"Nine," Izuku corrected. "I have nine **useful** transformations at my disposal,"

"You still haven't gotten the hang of One for All yet?" All Might inquired.

Rolling his eyes, Izuku waved his bad arm slightly. "Plus Ultra isn't exactly as easy going as the others. Every time I try and use him he doesn't listen and if I force it I end up with a broken limb. I can't believe out of all of them he is worst and that's saying something when I have to deal with Nuru,"

All Might and Nedzu looked concerned at that statement.

"Izuku you do know that the transformations aren't-," All Might began. Izuku's eyes widened in slight panic before he bolted.

"I'm going to go rest. My heads starting to ache," Izuku fled before he could finish.

The two teachers stared at where the boy had retreated.

"You've noticed it to correct?" All Might asked the Principal.

Nedzu nodded. "His treatment of his transformations as real people is becoming worse. I had thought of it as only a bad habit, but it hasn't stopped. Soon he might need a psych evaluation,"

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" All Might asked. "I mean it can't be worse than having an imaginary friend,"

Nedzu's chilling black eyes bore into All Might's.

"Every time he transforms he acts completely different. We chalked it as a side effect of the biological shift and thus we never took it seriously, even when the transformations named themselves. Izuku has been regressing for a long time now, slowly becoming more and more withdrawn. When was the last time you actually saw him before today?"

All Might placed a hand on his chin in thought. When had been the last time he had seen Izuku? It should have been no more than a few days ago when he checked up on his progress…wait that had been Kazan. When he met him in the library it had been Nezumi. Iyasu had been helping Recovery Girl. He went over the past few days, then weeks, then months, before he gasped in shock.

Before today he had not seen Midoriya Izuku's face in 5 months.

Nedzu nodded at his realization. "So, you see where I am coming from. Izuku is hiding behind these transformations. I hate to say it, but we enabled him when we told him to hide his identity. Now we finally allow him to step into the light and he wants to instead send a transformation in his place,"

All Might clutched the arm rests of his chair tightly. "What do we do then?"

Nedzu sighed and took a sip from his nearby cup of tea. "We pray Aizawa can whip him into shape or else we have bigger problems on our hands,"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Izuku kept his head down as he fast walked down the hallway. They just didn't get it! They didn't understand what Izuku felt at all. Izuku wasn't ready to be in front of people. It's not that he wasn't strong enough, Izuku was very confident in his own combat skill along with his use of All for All. He just didn't want to deal with teenagers again!

Izuku wasn't looking where he was going and felt himself bump into someone. A hand steadied his shoulder before he could fall over.

"What are you doing here?"

Izuku looked up and saw Aizawa giving him a curious stare.

"Aizawa, sorry for running into you," Izuku tried to move past his teacher, but was held firmly in place.

"You didn't answer my question brat. Why are you here instead of watching the exams?" Aizawa asked once more.

Izuku glared. "Why aren't you watching the exams? Aren't you a teacher?"

Aizawa thumped the back of Izuku's head. "Don't talk to your teacher that way,"

Izuku muttered something about it not being the start of school yet. He tried to move past the hero, but was stopped once more.

Izuku sighed in exasperation. "Look I just needed some air ok,"

Aizawa stared at the young student before releasing his hold on him.

"Follow me,"

Izuku blinked at the request, but followed the man regardless. The pro led the young man to Izuku's own personal training arena. Not much had changed from his initial introduction to it, other than a few more dents and cracks in it. It looked more worn then when it had first been shown, but Izuku loved it regardless. It was a nice place for him to hide away when he needed a break from the world.

Aizawa stood across from Izuku in the middle of the training room.

"Heal your arm," He ordered.

"But Recovery Girl said-," Izuku tried to protest.

"I know what she said," Aizawa glared. "And it's a stupid reason. You didn't break your arm, Plus Ultra did because he's a stubborn jackass. You shouldn't be punished for it, so heal,"

Izuku hesitated, but attempted to comply. It was a struggle, as he couldn't really access All for All on his left arm, while his right was in a sling. Aizawa face palmed at the pathetic sight.

"Here," Aizawa went over and accessed All for All for Izuku. Izuku thanked him. Aizawa twisted the face plate of the device, until Izuku told him to stop. He pushed down on it and Izuku was consumed in a flash of light.

Aizawa took a step back to inspect the transformation. The figure was very lanky, hunching forward lazily. He had gray hair that hung down in front of his face. His eyes were blocked by a pair of large rounded lenses as well. He wore a long white lab coat, a light gray shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes.

This was Iyasu, the product of Recovery Girls quirk.

Iyasu's bandaged arm glowed with healing energy. He felt the bones in his arm knit back together with no pain.

"Now were gonna spar," Aizawa said.

Iyasu stood there, staring blanky at the teacher. Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Right I forgot. You don't fight much. Alright, switch it up. Give me a talker," Aizawa ordered.

Iyasu nodded, before slamming down on face plate. His silent, hunched over form was enveloped in violet light.

A lithe young man smirked at Aizawa. He had tousled black hair, thin eyebrows, and golden eyes. He had a pale complexion as well. For clothing he wore a loose-fitted two-toned light and dark green kimono shirt, with billowing, overlong sleeves. It was tied in the middle by a large robe looking belt that had a bow tied in the back. Finishing off the outfit was a pair of navy pants and black calf-length shinobi sandals.

More prominently were his reptilian like features. His pupils were slits instead of the usual circles most people had. On his hands were a nice set of black nails, sharpened to a point. If he opened up his mouth, one could see the two fang like teeth he possessed as well. Overall he resembled a snake almost.

"Orochi," Aizawa acknowledged the reptilian teen.

"Aizawa! What a pleasure to see you again," Orochi did a mock bow to the teacher. His voice was haughty and arrogant, making him sound as if he was mocking the man.

Aizawa took a ready stance, as Orochi did the same. It was tense for a second before Orochi dashed at the man. His sleeves concealed the sharp poisonous nails he had underneath. Any other person would have gotten cut from the punch Orochi threw, but Aizawa had sparred with them one to many times to fall for such a trap.

He leant backwards, narrowly dodging the blow, before retaliating with a punch of his own. Orochi dodged in a similar fashion. They continued on like this, throwing punches only to lazily dodge.

"So," Aizawa grunted, as the nails got dangerously close to cutting him. "The brat's not looking to good these days,"

"Yes. He's a bit worried about actually having to show up to class as himself," Orochi supplied.

"I wonder why?" Aizawa rhetorically asked.

"Well, it could be the bullying he experienced in the past, the lack of confidence in his own skills and abilities, and or a fear of facing his peers," Orochi answered.

"No one likes a smartass," Aizawa mumbled. He shot a bandage out to wrap around the snakes arm. Orochi's smile strained against his face as he pivoted, so he wouldn't get thrown by Aizawa.

"Everything would be so much easier if you let one of us go in his steed," Orochi grunted, struggling against his binds.

"Yeah well, the others seem to think Midoriya needs to form connections with his peers and stand out as the symbol of peace," Aizawa said.

"You disagree?" Orochi cut through the bandages with his nails.

Aizawa jumped back to get some distance between the two. "They aren't wrong, but they aren't thinking straight either. The brat's not confident enough in his own skin, which is why he has you guys take his place. He couldn't stand the spotlight, not like All Might could. The rest of you, on the other hand, would thrive,"

"We've noticed that about you," Orochi's eyes narrowed, but his smirk still remained. "You are the only teacher to acknowledge us as individuals and not as a single person,"

Aizawa met his gaze. "I've been around the block a few times. I've hung around the kid for a while now, along with the rest of you and I can surely say that you aren't Midoriya Izuku, at least not fully. I always thought something was off about you transformations until I realized something,"

Aizawa stood rigid, as he faced down the transformation. "You're a split personality," He said.

Orochi slowly clapped at Aizawa's line of thought.

"Nice deduction their Eraserhead. You're the only one to really figure it out at this point. Everyone else thinks merely thinks of us as a creation of Izuku, a mask. At best were imaginary friends in their minds, but we're so much more real than that,"

"I figured," Aizawa stated. "The only question is, will you guys be a problem?"

Orochi lost his mocking demeanor and glared. "Explain,"

This time, Aizawa was the one to smirk. "I mean, are you guys gonna be more of a hindrance to the kid? You're already stunting his growth as a person by having him locked up in his own head. Then theirs Plus Ultra who broke his arm. Who's to say one of you doesn't just end up getting rid of hi-,"

Orochi held his nails at Aizawa's throat, whose eyes glowed red and hair floated in the air.

"We would never hurt Izuku," Orochi hissed.

"Maybe not consciously, but the mother hen routine you all have with him will end up being his downfall in the end. Midoriya was chosen to be the next symbol of peace, not you," Aizawa's voice was calm.

They held that position for a second before separating. Aizawa rubbed his dry eyes, while Orochi curled his hand into a frustrated fist.

"So, you realize now why we want Midoriya to go to class," Aizawa said.

Orochi closed his eyes. "I don't like it, but I get it. Izuku-chan needs to grow and we can't keep it from him, but it won't happen instantly. Throwing him into a classroom setting with temperamental teens won't help him,"

"His past seems to consist of bullying from being quirkless," Aizawa observed. "Having a quirk should help him fit in now,"

Orochi gave a tired chuckle. "If it was one quirk I would agree, but Izuku has too much power for a normal person. Teens are irrational, hormone crazed fools. They'll see him as a threat to their rise to the top more than a rival,"

"Not everyone thinks like that," Aizawa pointed out. "You have to have a little more faith in them,"

"Maybe they won't resent his power, but what about when they learn about All for All's little _additional feature_ ," Orochi retorted. "Hey kids, not only does this guy have multiple quirks, he can just copy yours to!" He spoke mockingly.

Aizawa wanted to retort, but he had to admit Orochi had a point. Quirks were something to be proud of, heroes especially. To learn that your quirk could just be replicated for someone else's usage would discourage a lot of people from being around Izuku.

"You may have a point, but none of us can be sure until he tries,"

They faced off against each other, not breaking eye contact.

"I'll make sure Izuku-chan attends class as himself if you'll give him a pass on the first training session. Nezumi learned all about your little tests you put your students through. We would rather give Izuku time to adjust to his classmates before showing off his abilities," Orochi requested.

Aizawa nodded in agreement. "He gets the first session off, but he's participating for the rest. You can't keep All for All a secret forever. He'll have to train with his quirk in front of others,"

Orochi spun on his heel and walked out of the room with a frown on his face. Aizawa was right. They all hated when the bastard was right.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time Skip: The First Day of School

Izuku sat in the empty classroom, staring down at his All for All notebook. Being so close to the school made it impossible for him to be late, which lead him to his current predicament of being so early he was the only one in the classroom.

Izuku took a deep breath. He had to keep calm. He could do this. There was nothing to worry about.

Instead of focusing on his future classmates, Izuku decided his time was better spent going over All for All and the various notes Nezumi had left. 10 months of working with the same 10 heroes had given Izuku a good mastery of their powers and abilities. The only thing he truly lacked with them was field experience, but the school would fix that.

Izuku took that as a sign to start working on the others he had contained inside All for All. It had been a hard choice at the time, to decide who would be in the 10, but he had to go off pure combat experience and reliability more than anything. It wasn't that he didn't value the niche powers of some of the transformations, it was because he couldn't afford to not focus on raw power and ability. All for One wasn't going to be a push over and with how limited Izuku's time was, he needed every advantage he could get.

"I should probably work on setting up another set of 10 to focus on. It will help keep things organized and with how much effort I've put into the top 10, training up these new guys should be easier as long as they aren't as vexing as Plus Ultra. But who to pick? Taiho would be a reliable choice. He was almost in the 10 the first time around. But on the other hand, he-," Izuku's mutterings were cut off by a tap on the shoulder.

Izuku's body jerked and he turned to see one of his classmates or at least he assumed.

The boy stood next to him, dressed in the UA official uniform with a smile on his face. He had blond hair with black lightning-shaped strokes.

"Looks like were the first two to show up. I'm Kaminari Denki!" Denki held his hand out to shake. "Nice to meet you!"

Izuku hesitantly shook the boys hand. "M-midoriya Izuku," He stuttered out.

Denki didn't blink at the stutter. "Nervous ay? I'm kind of nervous to, first day at a hero school and all,"

Izuku nodded. "Yeah. It's a little imposing,"

"Exactly," Denki agreed. "But I mean we passed the entrance exams! How hard could this be compared to those?"

"Famous last words," Izuku spoke without thinking.

Denki slapped him on the back and laughed. "I guess I am tempting fate here,"

The blond blinked and noticed Izuku's bandaged hand. "You're injured? How did that happen?"

Izuku almost hid his bandaged arm on reflex before calming himself. While Iyasu had patched it up, to actually get out of training he had to give the illusion that he was still injured.

"I had a bit of a training accident," Izuku explained. "Took a nasty blow from my opponent and my arms been out of commission ever since,"

"Ah," Denki nodded in understanding. "I gotcha. Hopefully it's healed up soon so you don't miss any of the hero training! That's the best part of this school!" He smiled.

Izuku returned the smile nervously. "Y-yeah, the best part," Yeah right.

The blond and violet haired youths conversed for a while after that. Denki talked about how excited he was for school, while Izuku listened. He nodded along and would chime in every once in a while, but Denki did most of the talking. Even as other students meandered their way through, Denki remained, chatting Izuku's ear off. That is until a familiar face made himself known.

" **Deku** ," Izuku froze, as his old nickname was hissed.

He stiffly looked past Denki to see the one person he hoped to avoid while at UA, Bakugo Katsuki.

"Youuuu," Katsuki's face was furious as he glared straight at the frightened Izuku.

Denki leaned towards Izuku. "You know that guy?" He whispered.

"K-kacchan, we were in middle school together," Izuku replied.

Katsuki muscled past anyone in his way, as he stomped over to Izuku. His hands sparked in preparation for an explosion.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Katsuki growled. He ripped Izuku upwards by the front of his shirt.

Izuku waved his arms in a poor attempt to dissuade the boy.

"Kacchan, I got accepted into UA on recommendation. Isn't that great?" Izuku squeaked out. It was all he could think of to say.

"Recommendation?" Katsuki repeated.

"Recommendation?" Denki sounded more amazed than Katsuki did. "Wow you must really strong then!"

Katsuki's anger grew immensely from that, so much that Izuku could feel the heat coming from his hands.

'Kaminari-san please stop talking' Izuku mentally thought. He squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation when what could only be an angel stopped the beating he was about to endure.

"Bakugo-kun we're in the same class!" A girl squealed in glee? Izuku wasn't used to hearing someone sounding so happy to be in a 10-foot radius of Katsuki.

He opened his eyes to see a pretty girl with big round brown eyes. She had shoulder-length brown hair and two long locks of hair that framed her face. She wore the standard female uniform.

"Uraraka?" Katsuki managed to sound annoyed and surprised at the same time.

"Uraraka?" Izuku repeated confused. Katsuki didn't use people's names. It was always insulting nicknames with him.

"Who's this?" Ochako blinked at the scene before her.

"Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you," Izuku instinctively introduced, even when he was still being held up by his shirt.

The girl grinned brightly. "Nice to meet you, Midoriya-kun. I'm Uraraka Ochako, are you a friend of Bakugo-kuns?"

Katsuki snarled. "Liked I'd ever be friends with Deku!" He released his hold on Izuku's shirt, letting him fall back into his seat.

"Deku?" Ochako tested the word out. "Is that a nickname?"

"It's just what Kacchan calls me," Izuku muttered out.

"Aw you call him Kacchan and he calls you Deku!" Ochako gushed. "Only best friends could have such cute nicknames for each other,"

"I wouldn't be friends with Deku in a million years!" Katsuki yelled in protest.

Ochako just giggled at his rage. "Can I call you Kacchan to?"

Katsuki yelled at the laughing girl, while Izuku just sunk further into his chair. He couldn't believe this was happening. He would pay all the money in the world to just transform and escape this situation.

"Oi you! It is against school rules to harass another student!" A blue haired glasses wearing guy marched towards them, arms swinging at his sides.

Izuku sighed in relief as Katsuki's anger was directed away from him. While the blond was distracted, Denki nudged Izuku.

"Jeeze what's that guys problem," Denki raised an eyebrow.

Izuku helplessly shrugged. "He's kind of always been like that,"

Denki shook his head. "A bad boy. It explains why he has such a cutie around him,"

"That's uh actually a new occurrence," Izuku rubbed the back of his head. He couldn't figure out how Katsuki could have someone act so familiar with him without him blowing them to the moon and more importantly, someone he called the by their actual name.

Izuku was brought out by his musing by Denki wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"That's why I like you Midoriya, you're just like me," Denki grinned. "We're just two nice guys against the world. The Bakugo's of the world will bow before us when we become famous heroes and get all the ladies!" He clenched his fist in determination.

Izuku sweat dropped. Can he go back to being a shut in please?

"Tch," Izuku side eyed a purpled haired girl with strange plug like earlobes. She seemed to scoff at Denki's declaration as well.

The door slammed open, silencing the chattering students. An adult sized, yellow sleeping bag inched its way in until it sat at the front of the room. It rolled over to reveal the tired face of Aizawa.

"It took about 8 seconds for you guys to get quiet. What a waste of time," Aizawa sighed. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota," Aizawa stood up and got out of the sleeping bag.

Students sat in stunned silenced at the man before them, except for Izuku who was more or less used to seeing Aizawa's strange habits.

'I can't believe this guy is a pro hero' Ran through the student's mines.

Aizawa held out a red white and blue uniform. "Put this on and go out onto the field,"

It took a few seconds for the dumbfounded students to follow his orders and only 10 minutes later, did they stand before their teacher.

Aizawa stared at the crowd, before his eyes landed on Izuku, the only one not in uniform.

"Someone who can't follow simple rules, will definitely fail out of this school," Aizawa told Izuku. Everyone turned to the only person to not follow Aizawa's order.

Izuku swallowed nervously, but held his composure. He knew Aizawa's game. He could see the mirth in the older man's eyes. He was trying to mess with the boy, possibly make an example out of him.

"I can't compete in physical activities today. I broke my arm," Izuku said. "Something you already knew," Izuku hands nearly flew to his mouth at the last snide remark. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Aizawa smirked. "No one likes a smartass," He turned away and Izuku let out a sigh of relief. With Aizawa's attention off him, so followed the classes.

A nudge had Izuku looking to his left. Denki shot him a thumbs up, with a grin on his face. Izuku felt himself grinning back, if only a bit shakier.

With his arm leaving him "out of commission", Izuku was set to watch his classmates compete in Aizawa's series of standardized "tests". Izuku was pretty sure they weren't being used for their intended purpose. Aizawa was probably using them to see how knowledgeable they were about their quirks.

Overall, Izuku was left with not much to do, so he pulled out his trusty Hero Notebook to try and get some information on his classmate's quirks. The only one he had any real information on was Katsuki and he didn't pay much attention to the entrance exams, so he had to play catch up.

Izuku was so absorbed in his notes he didn't notice someone saddle up next to him.

"Hero Notes?" Izuku jumped slightly in shock, looking to see the earphone jack girl from earlier looking over at his writing.

"…It's a notebook full of information on heroes and their quirks," Izuku admitted timidly. This girl didn't have the same eager demeanor that Denki had, which made him easier to talk to.

"Interesting," She commented. She eyed him for a second before introducing herself. "Jiro Kyoka,"

"…Midoriya Izuku," Izuku reciprocated.

The stood in silence watching their classmates compete in a long jump, when Kyoka interrupted it.

"So, what's your deal?" She asked.

Izuku blinked. "My deal?"

Kyoka nodded. "You and Aizawa-sensei seem to know each other and that Bakugo kid almost tore your head off,"

"How would you know if Aizawa and I knew each other?" Izuku asked.

"Well based on the fact that you call him Aizawa and not Aizawa-sensei," Izuku mentally face palmed at that blunder. "Anyone who talked back to a teacher like that would probably get detention,"

Izuku shook his head. "Aizawa doesn't care enough to give someone deten-," Izuku stopped at the smirk on Kyoka's face.

He sighed. Nezumi would have handled this better.

"I did some training with Aizawa before UA," Izuku explained.

"Cool," Kyoka said.

"That's all?" Izuku raised an eyebrow.

Kyoka shrugged. "It's not like I had some big diabolical plan. I just wanted to confirm a theory,"

Izuku blinked. Huh. He had honestly expected something a lot worse. Blackmail or humiliation possibly. Denki made himself known as he skidded to a halt next to him.

"Ah, I'm so happy to be done with that," Denki stretched, cracking his back. "Those side jumps are annoying,"

"You looked like a cricket on a sugar rush out there," Kyoka snorted.

Denki gave her a look. "And who are you,"

"Jiro Kyoka," Kyoka stated.

Denki wrapped an arm around Izuku's shoulder. "Kaminari Denki, Midoriya's best friend," He proudly declared.

Izuku sweat dropped. When did this happen? Who was this guy?

"Didn't you guys just meet today?" Kyoka crossed her arms.

"Yes," Denki and Izuku simultaneously said. Izuku muttered it while Denki stated it proudly.

"Whatever," Kyoka rolled her eyes.

Denki narrowed his eyes. 'She's up to something. I just know it'.

"Uh Kaminari-san?"

"Yes Midoriya?"

"Can you remove your arm, you're starting to crush me,"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the physical tests were over, they were released for the day. Izuku breathed out in relief at that. After a long day like this, Izuku just wanted to transform and let someone else handle things while he rested. Entering the classroom, Izuku walked back to his desk to grab his bag only to notice a note sitting on his desk.

 _See me after class – Aizawa_

He sighed. This wasn't going to be fun. Izuku allowed his classmates to trickle out, only to look and see Denki staring at him. Kyoka had also stopped to look at him, though a fair distance away from Denki.

"You coming?" Denki asked.

Izuku shook his head. "I have some things to take care of. I'll see you tomorrow,"

Denki nodded and grinned, making his way out. Kyoka gave him a small nod as well, before leaving as well. It only took a few minutes before Izuku was left completely alone with Aizawa. The teacher gestured to a seat in the front row, which Izuku moved to.

"So," Aizawa leaned back on his desk. "How would you say your first day went?"

"Well I kind of just sat around and watched everyone else run through tests. Not that I'm not grateful for being allowed out of them!" Izuku quickly tacked on at the end.

"I saw you hanging around with Kaminari and Jiro. Glad to see your making friends," Aizawa said.

"I wouldn't say they're exactly friends," Izuku shifted in his seat. "I mean I barely spoke to Jiro-san and Kaminari-san did most of the talking anyways,"

"Did you enjoy hanging out with them?" Aizawa asked.

"I guess?" Izuku was uncertain.

"Then look at that, you made some friends," Aizawa fake congratulated.

"I don't think it's that easy," Izuku said. "And if it was they're gonna be gone by tomorrow right?"

Aizawa narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"All Might will be giving us Hero Training," Izuku explained. "I'll have to use All for All and they won't want to hang around with me anymore,"

The teacher blinked at his student.

"Wouldn't this time be different?" Aizawa questioned. "You have a quirk now,"

Izuku laughed slightly to himself. "Teenagers are like fads. They leave just as fast as they arrive. Kaminari and Jiro aren't new. They aren't the first "friends" I've had turn their backs on me for being different and they probably won't be the last. If it isn't for being quirkless it will be for being to strong,"

"What about the big 3. They're still your friend even if they know about All for All,"

"They know Nezumi and Kazan and all the other transformations. They're friends with them not me," Izuku shot back.

"For someone who wants to live up to All Might, you're very pessimistic about people," Aizawa pointed out.

"I can have negative views on people and still be able to save them with a smile on my face," Izuku stated.

Aizawa sighed. "A psychiatrist would have a field day with you kid. I'm not going to waste my time trying to dig some moral into your brain about seeing the good in people, but I'll leave you with this,"

Aizawa made his way to the door. "Don't shut your classmates out just yet. They may surprise you,"

Aizawa walked out, leaving Izuku alone. Izuku felt his head come to rest on the desk. The cool sensation of the desk helped soothe his throbbing head. He just wanted this day to be over. He slowly began to reach for All for All when the door opening stopped him halfway.

Looking up, but not removing his head from the desk, he saw a froggy looking girl that he barely recognized as a classmate of his. He recalled her name, Asui Tsuyu.

"Hi, why are laying on a desk?" Tsuyu asked, tipping a finger against her mouth.

Izuku blinked and blushed slightly. He probably an odd sight, face down on a desk. He sat up, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Just had to have a talk with Aizawa and I'm still kind of recovering. What are you doing here?" Izuku asked.

"I left my bookbag," Tsuyu ribbited. She made her way past Izuku and picked up her bag. She made her way to the door, before stopping.

"Want to walk out with me, Midoriya-kun?" Tsuyu asked.

Izuku checked the time. He should really go train and he didn't have to actually leave the school, but…

Izuku gave a tired smile. "Sure Asui-san,"

"Call me Tsu-chan," Tsuya's request had Izuku almost trip, while he gathered his things.

"S-sure T-tsu-chan," Izuku cursed his stutter.

Nejire had effectively killed any anxiety he had with the opposite sex (by proxy of being around her while transformed), with her constant "affection" (psycho woman), but he hadn't ever referred to a girl to something so personal. The transformations just referred to Nejire, exclusively as woman.

Izuku and Tsuyu walked next to one another, making their way down the hall. If they were paying more attention they would have noticed Aizawa standing at the other end of the hall, watching them with a smirk.

"Turn on you? What a joke," Aizawa smirked.

 _Flashback_

 _Aizawa closed the door behind with a huff. A ribbit stopped him and he turned to see a wide eyed Asui Tsuyu standing outside the classroom. The hallway had a few people around them, mostly students who were too preoccupied with leaving or chatting with their friends._

" _How much of that did you hear?" Aizawa asked._

" _All of it," Tsuyu answered truthfully. "Does Midoriya-kun really believe we will turn on him for being strong?"_

" _He does," Aizawa nodded, mind racing a million miles a minute. He could use this. "The kid seems to not of had a very positive experience with his peers,"_

" _It explains Bakugo," Tsuyu commented._

 _Aizawa nodded mindlessly. He would have to look into that history. "The kid could probably use a good friend,"_

 _The implication was not lost on Tsuyu. She held her finger on her mouth in thought._

" _What kind of person is Midoriya-kun?"_

" _He's complicated," Aizawa said. "He's the most awkward person out there when it comes to socializing, he's a nerd for all things super hero, and he probably isn't the best at conversation. But… if you ever had a problem, he would go out of his way to help you, whether he knew you or not. Kid's selfless like that. I could go on, but I don't think my words do him justice,"_

 _Tsuyu stood in thought before she bowed. "Thank you, Aizawa-sensei,"_

 _She moved past the teacher and entered the room._

" _Hi, why are laying on a desk?"_

 _Flashback END_

Aizawa sighed in exhaustion. Teaching a class was a drain. Helping Midoriya Izuku out with his social problems was a bigger one. It was for the best though. The kid needed more friends than a bunch of voices in his brain. That was another issue entirely, but Aizawa would take his victory for today and leave with that.

He had other things to focus on now. Like sleeping. Or rigging All Might's little Heroes and Villains game. He had to do some research on the relationship between Bakugo Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

"How long until your arms fully healed?" Tsuyu asked Izuku.

"It should be healed by tomorrow. Recovery Girl just wanted to make sure I didn't strain it myself, so I can participate in Hero Training tomorrow," Izuku surprised himself with how easily he was able to lie.

Tsuyu tilted her head. "If Recovery Girl was the one to heal you why didn't she use her quirk to fix it?"

Izuku's words died in his throat. "I uh," He stuttered.

"You don't have to answer it if it makes you uncomfortable," Tsuyu reassured him.

"No no," Izuku cleared his throat. "I was training and I accidently broke my arm like a moron. Recovery didn't heal it as punishment,"

"That's embarrassing," Tsuyu's comment had Izuku face vault for a moment.

"You're a very honest person," Izuku said.

"I say whatever comes to mind," Tsuyu beamed.

Izuku found himself smiling back. "It's nice to meet someone honest,"

Izuku and Tsuyu reached the school's gate and stopped there, facing each other.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Izuku spoke.

Tsuyu nodded. She tipped her fingers against her mouth.

"Midoriya-kun. Would you like to be friends?" The question caught the boy off guard.

He had never had someone outwardly ask if they wanted to be friends. Well there was Denki, but he was possibly crazy. Tsuyu just seemed genuine in her words. It was…refreshing to say the least.

Izuku smiled down at the girl. "I would very much enjoy being your friend Tsu-chan,"

Tsuyu smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow then Midoriya-kun," She walked off leaving Izuku standing by himself.

"I made a friend," Tsuyu murmured to herself.

Izuku blinked at the retreating form of the frog girl.

"I made a friend," He spoke out loud in confusion.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Izuku had woken up that morning in a daze. Halfway through brushing his teeth, he realized today was his first day of Hero Training. And he would have to compete. Fuck.

He was quick to get ready, but made sure to take his time getting to class. He didn't want a situation where he gets there and Katsuki is the only one in their other than him. All his classmates would find would be the pile of ash he had been reduced to.

Walking into the classroom, Izuku held himself tall. He gave small smiles and waves to Tsuyu and Denki, while giving Kyoka a nod. He didn't know her personally, but it was the way she greeted him, so he assumed she preferred it.

He sat down and had a breath of relief. The rest of the class made their way. The school day began like any other high school would. They sat through English class with Present Mic, which was a bit strange. Izuku wasn't sure he had ever heard the hero talk so normally. After that was lunch.

Izuku sat with Denki, Kyoka, and Tsuyu. It almost reminded him of the times he (as a transformation) sat with the big 3 and had lunch with them. Denki reminded him of Mirio in his level of enthusiasm. Kyoka was kind of like Tamaki, not in shyness, but more in how she talked. Tamaki chimed in occasionally, but ultimately remained silent. Kyoka was the same, but when she talked it was jabs at Denki. That left Tsuyu as Nejire.

Izuku could hold heartedly say the two weren't anything a like in personality, but they were still both girls who had a weird quirk about them. Nejire's endless question and Tsuyu's blunt honesty.

So, it was a nice lunch. After that was when the real fun began. The class sat in silence, waiting for their next teacher to come in. That's when All Might burst through the door.

"I AM ENTERING THE ROOM LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might declared.

Izuku sweat dropped at his teacher's extravagant display, while everyone else gawked. Ten months around the hero had ruined the image Izuku had had in his mind though.

"He really is our teacher!"

"That's his costume from the silver age, isn't it?"

"So cool,"

Izuku heard the murmurs of his classmates at seeing the world-famous hero. He wasn't shocked by their reactions. Even he sometimes got caught up in the visual that All Might was some mighty indestructible hero. He used to be like them, but that was a long time ago.

"I'm here to teach you basic Hero Training!" All Might said with his hands on his hips. "I don't want to waste time so let's get right into it! Today we will be doing COMBAT TRAINING!"

The class bustled with excitement at the news. They finally got to go all out and show what they were made of and in front of the number one hero to! Izuku sank into his chair. He knew this was coming, but it didn't make him feel any better.

"And to go with that are these!"

Izuku perked up. Boxes labeled with their seat numbers were brought out, each containing their own personal hero costume. He actually hadn't seen what his costume was. Nezumi had worked with Gen, the product of Best Jeanist's quirk, to create Izuku a costume that was the "perfect fit for him". Izuku's only request is that it couldn't be to flashy. The duo deflated a bit at that. Hero costumes were supposed to be outlandish and flashy. It's how the villains knew who to hit!

Whatever. Izuku pushed all that to the back of his mind. He was just pumped to see what he got!

 **XXXXX**

Izuku looked at himself in the mirror, honestly feeling embarrassed. Oh, Gen and Nezumi had taken his words to heart about his costume not being flashy, but he hadn't said anything about spandex.

Izuku wore a dark purple, almost black, skin tight short sleeve shirt. It had the violet butterfly of All for All in the middle of the chest. The short sleeves were so All for All wouldn't be obstructed by anything. Wrapped around his other arm was black bandages, mirroring the look of the gauntlet, with it covering his hand, leaving his fingers free, and going almost to his elbow. Matched the shirt were skin tight black pants and a belt with plenty of pouches for supplies. Digging through he found some minor medical equipment, snacks, a juice, and more importantly bandages. These weren't ordinary bandages though. They were the special kind Aizawa used to restrain people. Izuku was sure it was special requested or else they would probably just be regular bandages.

It was stealthy sure, but Izuku would have preferred a big hoody, a pair of jeans, and his red shoes over this. He didn't really need a hero costume, when he had transformations doing most of the work.

"Oi, Midoriya-kun! Nice costume. It seems a bit plain though, don't you think?" Denki popped up from behind the boy.

Izuku looked back at his "BFF". Denki's costume was pretty plane as well. A simple black jacket and pants, with the only difference being that he wore a headset.

"You're one to talk," Izuku mumbled. He crossed his arms. "Why didn't they give me a hoodie or something,"

"Aw don't be like that," Denki slapped Izuku on the back. "You look fine. It should go well with your quirk!" Denki blinked momentarily. "Wait what is your quirk,"

Izuku stopped. Thinking back on it, he hadn't really thought of how to answer that question. Orochi certainly hadn't given him any lies he could use, which meant he would have to come up with something on the spot. He was a shapeshifter? No, it was borderline impossible for someone to change their DNA so thoroughly that it replicated quirks. Shit. Izuku started to sweat. He had to say something! What to say what to say! Oh god this is-

"Quirk?"

Izuku and Denki looked to see a nearby Katsuki had listened in on their conversation. He seemed to be pulling on what appeared to be a large grenade, over his hands.

"Deku doesn't have a quirk," Katsuki glared. "He's a quirkless reject,"

"Quirkless?" Denki tilted his head in confusion. "How could Midoriya-kun get in if he was quirkless?"

Katsuki glowered. "I want to know that myself,"

Izuku cowered under the looks he was getting from his friend and bully.

"Oh, look at the time, we better get out there," Izuku sped by the duo and out the door.

Denki and Katsuki stared at the exit with expressions ranging from confusion to anger.

"He didn't answer the question," Denki scratched his head.

Katsuki grunted, as he brushed past the electric user. "No shit Dumbass,"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Izuku stood among the others finished changing. Seems like everyone was almost done. He took a couple deep breaths. He had to think of a plan. He saw a less than basic level of most of the classes quirks yesterday, which didn't leave him with much to go on. As "necessary" as the tests were, they were really more oriented to those with utility, enhancement abilities, and movement, which left people like Denki and Kyoka unable to really show their skills.

He didn't mean to sound to overconfident, but at his training should be able to get him through any task he is given, especially with his bandages on hand.

Izuku looked up and noticed an approaching Kyoka and Tsuyu.

"Your costume looks good Midoriya-kun," Tsuyu complimented.

"Thank you Tsu-chan," Izuku blushed. He wasn't used to compliments like that. "Yours is very well designed as well,"

He really didn't know what to say there. Kyoka had a similar costume to Denki, but Tsuyu's was skin tight. It was very form fitting…

Kyoka raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. "I don't think I've heard such an awkward compliment before,"

Izuku subconsciously twiddled his thumbs. "I-I I'm sorry,"

"Geeze, it's a joke. You really need to develop a thicker skin," Kyoka sighed in exasperation.

Izuku withdrew more into himself, apologizing to the punk rock girl.

"You're not very good at dealing with Midoriya-kun," Tsuyu pointed out.

Kyoka threw up her hands. "What do you expect, I met the guy yesterday. It's not like we became best friends after knowing each for one class period!"

Denki, as if summoned, wrapped an arm around Izuku's neck.

"Midoriya-kun, my good friend. You storm out of the locker room and where do I find you? Chatting up the ladies. You little player you," Denki teased.

"N-no! It's not like that," Izuku squeaked.

"Jesus he's gonna knock himself out at this rate," Kyoka said. Tsuyu nodded in agreement.

All Might's boisterous laughter drew there attention to him.

"You all look great! Very cool!" He complimented the students. "Now, shall we begin you zygotes?"

"What's a zygote?" Izuku whispered to Denki.

"I'm not sure if it's an insult or a compliment," Denki whispered back. "It sounds like a type of food,"

"Your deduction skills are astounding," Kyoka murmured to Denki.

"Thanks!" He grinned.

"Kaminari-san…just..no," Izuku gave up. Denki either let insults roll off his back or didn't even realize it was an insult.

"Listen up children! We're gonna play a game," All Might explained.

"A game?" Izuku said in confusion.

"YES!" All Might shouted with a finger pointed at the sky. "We will be playing Heroes and Villains!"

He paused for dramatic effect. Silence greeted him, as the students stared at the number one hero in confusion and disbelief.

All Might coughed, regaining his composure.

"We will divide you into teams of two. One team will be the villains who have a super powerful death weapon at their disposal. They have to guard it from the other team of heroes who are trying to stop them. If the heroes touch the weapon, they win. If the villains delay the heroes until time runs out, they win. Alternativity, each of you will be given tape to disable your foes. If the other team is unable to continue, they lose. Any questions?" All Might rattled off. "No? Good,"

"Now I have written down the teams on this clipboard," All Might reached for something on his waste, only to grab at nothing.

"I don't suppose anyone knows where I put the clipboard?" All Might scratched his head in embarrassment.

Izuku nearly face palmed. All Might was many things, but a teacher was not one of them. Trust him on that. He had tried to help with Plus Ultra before, but that had only ended with how it usually, a broken limb.

"Here," The group jumped at the sudden appearance of Aizawa behind All Might. He held up the clipboard, All Might was most likely missing.

"Aha, Aizawa thank you," All Might thanked. "What are you doing here?"

Aizawa shrugged. "I wanted to see how these kids competed. They need to give it their all if they don't want to fail,"

Izuku felt Aizawa's gaze linger on him for a second. He got the message. He was a symbol of peace in training. He couldn't not give his all. He had to prove himself.

"Now the teams will be as follows!" All Might yelled out.

Izuku listened closely. Well Kyoka and Denki got paired up, much to the girl's displeasure. Tsuyu was with a bird headed boy by the name of Tokoyami Fumikage.

"Team J! Midoriya Izuku and Iida Tenya!" Damnit.

Izuku looked over to the armored teen. Tenya was a boy dominated by rules and was very strict. Izuku was going to have a blast.

"Midoriya-san! It will be a pleasure working with you," Tenya bowed to the boy.

Izuku waved his hands awkwardly. "Y-yeah," He looked over at his friends for help.

Denki gave him a thumbs up, while Kyoka shrugged. Tsuyu gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Now the teams who be fighting are!" All Might reached down into one white box, with the word hero on it, and one black box, with the word villain on it.

"Team's D and J," Aizawa interrupted holding up one white ball with a D on it and a black ball with a J on it.

All Might floundered slightly at Aizawa's interrupted, but a nod from the man had him regain his composure.

"Yes, team's D and J will do battle. Team D will be the heroes and team J will be the villains," All Might declared.

Great he was first up to bat and he was a villain. Izuku sighed. So who was he facing?

" **Deku** ," Izuku instinctively flinched at the voice. He looked to see Katsuki with a manic grin on his face.

"I'm gonna tear you to pieces!" Katsuki yelled.

Ochako waved from beside the bomber. "Hi Deku! Me and Kacchan are gonna do our best so don't go easy on us!"

Izuku's head mechanically swiveled to look at Aizawa, who had a grin on his face.

"You," Izuku mouthed silently to the man.

He nodded. "Me," He mouthed back.

Son of a bitch, the bastard rigged it! He wanted Izuku to fight Katsuki.

He was brought out of his anger by a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck," Tsuyu said.

Izuku felt his rage leave him. "Thanks, I'll need it,"

The rest of the students made their way to an observatory area, leaving Izuku and Tenya to make their way to their position in the building.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Izuku sat on a barrel, scrolling through All for All. He was facing down Katsuki's explosive quirk along with Ochako's gravity quirk. It was a deadly combination to say the least. She could make her opponent float, leaving an easy target for Katsuki. Likewise, she could float him and grant Katsuki flight. He needed to select the right transformation for the job. Full contact fighting was out of the question with opponents like that.

He glanced over to his partner in crime so to speak. He had been tuning out the glasses wearing teen in favor of focusing on his own situation. Tenya was doing his best impression of a super villain by laughing maniacally. Izuku sweat dropped. The boy was a stick in the mud and crazy. Great.

"Iida-san," Izuku interrupted Tenya's laughter. "Stay here and guard the bomb. I will go and confront the heroes,"

"But Midoriya-san," Tenya protested. "We should both stay here and guard it. It will be better defended,"

"Kacchan's explosions in a single room are deadly. He'll destroy us in seconds," Izuku countered. "I'll hold him off. I can't hold both of them off at once, so Uraraka will get past me and it will be up to you to deal with her,"

"How do you know Bakugo-san will not blast past you to get to the objective?" Tenya questioned.

Izuku's gaze steeled, as he looked towards the door.

"Kacchan wants a fight and I'm prepared to give it to him,"

 _ **All for All Notes**_

 _ **-Quirks**_

 _Nezumi (Mouse) – Smarts – User gains genius level intellect, increasing thought process, reasoning, observation, and other skills._

 _Kazan (Volcano) – Molten Core – User's arms are transformed into pure magma allowing them to generate and manipulate magma. User also has control over fire. As to not burn everything they touch, user can control the temperature of the arms._

 _Jinsoku (Swift) – Acceleration – By manipulating the air around them, the user can move themselves at supersonic speeds. User cannot turn on sharp corners._

 _Kodama (Echo) – Sound Clones – User can release supersonic screams, as well as clone themselves a certain amount of times. The clones are independent to an extent and are fairly fragile._

 _Iyasu (Heal) – Healing – User can heal the wounds of others by using their stamina to repair the damage to their bodies. User can also heal themselves with the same method._

 _Orochi (8 Branched Serpent) -…_

 **So I wrote up a little sheet to explain everyones names and quirks. It will be up on my profile for people to use as reference and will be updated each chapter with each new transformation shown.**

 **This took me so long to write. It was a combination of motivation and trying to figure out where I'm going to take this story. I'm satisfied with the results. If you paid attention you could see over the course of writing this chapter I would change the two characters I would have with Izuku and Tsuyu in the summary.**

 **At fisrt it was Momo and Todoroki, then Mina and Kirishima, before I finally settled on Kyoka and Kaminari. It was all really a matter of who would compliment Izuku best as a socially awkward kid reentering the world basically.**

 **Momo and Todoroki were both kind of awkward themselves so I didn't really think it would workout. Mina and Kirishima are both to boisterous to have Izuku feel comfortable around them, but I did like the angle their. That's when I arrived at Kyoka and Kaminari. They contrast each other giving Izuku a loud and cheery friend with a more grounded and quiet one.**

 **So Bakugo and Ochako are friends. Yeah Kachako is like my second favorite ship behind MidoTsuyu. I hope people realized why I did the name thing with them (hint hint). Next chapter will probably reveal how they met and became "friends".**

 **I think that's all for now. Dead Hero will be updated next as per how I usually do this, alternating between stories, so if you like that story be excited.**

 **Any Artwork I do of this story will be linked on my profile to either my Tumblr or my DevientArt. It shouldn't take long to post rough drafts of the characters, which will be nice. I'll do more polished ones later.**

 **If you leave a review with a question I will gladly PM you a reply. I've been doing this for a bit and I think it's a lot better then waiting for the next chapter to have your question answered. I'm pretty good at being quick about it to which is nice.**

 **Anyways, leave a comment to show support cause they keep me fueled. Any suggestions or feedback is much appreciated.**


	4. Play Time is Over

' _This is stupid. What are you doing Izuku? Actively seeking out Kacchan is suicide! Listen to your inner voice of reason here! I'm trying to help you survive! Run the other way you jackass!'_

Izuku drowned out every sense that told him to go back and hide in the bomb room with Tenya. He pushed himself forward, ducking down a hallway and glancing around the corner. All clear. He reached the stairwell and went down another flight.

This was stupid. He had made a plan before he had even left the room. Use All for All, fight from a distance, and then win. It was supposed to be easy, but he had to go and throw that all out the window the minute he began down that hallway.

It wasn't the best decision in the world, but no matter how scared he was, Izuku couldn't waste this opportunity. This was a chance to see, after 10 months of training, how he stacked up against Kacchan.

Katsuki had always been the one on top. People looked at him and said that he was going to be the best hero one day. Then they would look at Izuku and say he didn't have a chance. For years Izuku had ignored them, trying his best to stay positive about his situation. However, there was always a part of him that knew they were right. He was a quirkless nobody. Who would think he could be anything more than a bystander?

That's why Izuku had to do this. For all the people who said he couldn't, he had to face down Katsuki, so he could finally prove he could do it. He could be a hero.

And as Izuku rounded that final corner, he felt no fear, as he stared into the angry eyes of his childhood friend. They weren't 4 years old anymore. Time to grow up.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ochako walked a bit faster to keep up with Katsuki's fast pace.

"Slow down Kacchan! We have plenty of time to find the bomb. We should make a plan!" Ochako suggested to her irate friend.

" **I** already have a plan," Katsuki didn't yell. His voice was deadly calm. " **You** are going to go complete this shitty test, while I take care of some personal business,"

"What personal business?" Ochako tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm going to go find Deku,"

"But he's supposed to be defending the bomb!" She pointed out. "If we find that then we'll find Deku,"

Katsuki spun around, stopping in his tracks. Ochako nearly fell over, trying to make sure she didn't barrel into the explosive boy.

"Deku's a weak, quirkless, loser who couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag," Katsuki snarled. "But there's not a chance in hell he's not down here looking for me to,"

Ochako didn't follow his logic, but someone else's voice stopped her from questioning it.

"You always were smarter than people gave you credit for,"

Katsuki darkly smiled, turning to see Izuku stood at the end of the narrow hallway. Ochako got into a ready stance, but Katsuki raised a gauntlet in front of her before she could attack.

"Go find the bomb. He's not gonna stop you," Katsuki ordered.

The gravity user looked split at decision of assisting her friend or following his order. Izuku decided to make it easy on her.

"Go Uraraka-san. You're not a part of this," Ochako was surprised by the calmness in the boy's voice. The last time she talked to him, he was a stuttering mess.

Following the command, Ochako walked past, not letting her guard down when she passed Izuku. Izuku closed his eyes as she passed.

' _Sorry Iida-san_ ' Izuku didn't like to lie, but this was necessary. Ochako vanished around a corner and the boys were left alone together.

They stared each other down, determined looks etched on their faces.

"It was fucking stupid of you to reveal yourself. You could have snuck up and attacked us," Katsuki stated. "You need every advantage you can get, if you think you actually have a chance at beating me,"

"I don't need cheap shots to take you down," Izuku glared.

Katsuki snarled, bringing back his right arm and rushing at Izuku.

"We'll see about that you damn nerd!"

With a yell, Katsuki threw a right hook at Izuku's head. Izuku, instead of dodging, met Katsuki halfway, getting in close. He grabbed onto the arm before rotating his entire body. With a cry of his own, Izuku brought the teen over his shoulder and slammed him straight into the ground.

A loud bang accompanied Katsuki's collision with the floor. Spittle flied from his mouth at the sudden impact.

Izuku didn't waste time standing there, immediately going for a downward punch to the blonds head. Katsuki was quick to recover from his shock. He threw his arms towards Izuku and sent off a massive explosive blast from his hands, propelling himself away from the violet haired boy and stunning Izuku.

Katsuki rolled to his feet and used another explosion to propel himself back at Izuku. Izuku, still stunned by sudden explosion, was blown back as Katsuki released another blast, this time directly at the boy's chest.

Izuku skipped across the floor like a stone on a lake and collided with the wall.

 _ **With the Class**_

Aizawa was unimpressed by the video feed of the fight.

"He's not taking it seriously," He lamented to All Might. "He's still not going all out,"

All Might nods. "Young Bakugo doesn't seem to have the same problem though,"

Denki cringed, as his new friend took another blast from the angry blonde.

"Why isn't he using his quirk to fight?" He fretted.

Kyoka shrugged. "Maybe he is. We don't even know what it does,"

Tsuyu remained silent, eyes transfixed on Izuku. Izuku had thought of himself so strong that no one would want to be around him. She believed there was more to him than this. This wasn't all Izuku could do.

 _ **Back to the Fight**_

Izuku rolled backwards to avoid another wild blow from Katsuki. Katsuki shoots himself up, flipping forward slightly, so his upper body was pointed downwards. He pointed a sparking palm down at Izuku. This was his chance. Katsuki couldn't get close enough to make contact with Izuku and if he tried to use an explosion, it could collapse the floor beneath them.

With the opening he was given, Izuku reeled back and threw a hard punch towards Katsuki's head. Sadly for him, it didn't make contact. Katsuki used his free hand to change his trajectory in midair and flip behind Izuku. Instead of an explosion, Katsuki went for a blunter route and slammed his grenade themed gauntlet into Izuku's back.

Izuku cried out in pain. Katsuki threw both hands forward and sent Izuku back down the hall with a massive blast. Once more, the wall stopped his momentum and a small crater formed where Izuku hit.

' _Damnit'_ Izuku thought to himself, as he rolled over onto his back. He felt his body finally give out, leaving him unable to move. He was tough, but Katsuki's explosions were too powerful to tank consecutively.

' _God damnit'._

Izuku had gotten one good shot in. One good shot. Then he proceeded to get thrown around like a rag doll. It was just like when they were kids. No matter how hard he tried, Izuku could never beat Katsuki.

Katsuki grinned maliciously. Raising an arm up, he aimed the grenade shaped gauntlet straight toward the downed boy. It glowed from the fiery explosives contained within it.

" _Bakugo! Do not use that, it could kill him!"_ All Might's voice warned him through his ear piece.

"He'll be fine as long as he dodges," Katsuki ignored the cries from the teacher, removing and smashing the ear piece on the ground. He didn't need any distractions for this moment.

With his gauntlet charged up, Katsuki took one last look before pulling the trigger.

"DIE!"

 **XXXXXXXX**

The spectators watched with bated breath as a massive blast of explosive power surged down the hall, destroying the walls along the way. Izuku didn't make a move, unresponsive to his surroundings. They saw the explosion just about to hit Izuku and he still didn't even react. That's when the screen was filled with a violet flash. The explosive went off, blowing straight through the wall and revealing the surrounding city to the world. Before the smoke could fully clear the screen's seemed to fizzle before cutting out.

"Wait, what happened!?" Eijoru cried out.

"Is Midoriya-san dead!?"

"What's going on?"

"Bakugo killed Midoriya!"

Aizawa drowned out the concerned cries of his students.

"He fried the camera feed. Sneaky brat," He muttered.

All Might turned to rush out to his possibly dead students, but Aizawa held him in place by his shoulder.

"I need to go-,"

"You need to stay here and watch the exam. Uraraka and Iida are still visible on the feed, which means the building hasn't collapsed," Aizawa cut off. In a lower tone he added. "You saw the flash. Let's see how this plays out,"

Most couldn't hear the low tones, but Kyoka was able to make it out over the panic.

"Oh god I think Midoriya's dead!" Denki cried, holding his head in fear.

Kyoka eyes narrowed in thought. "I don't think that's the case. Aizawa-sensei and All Might-sensei don't seem to be worried, which means he's probably fine,"

"He's totally dead!" Denki repeated, ignoring the girl.

"Did they say something important?" Tsuyu asked.

Kyoka nodded. "Something about the flash before the explosion hit. Maybe it was Midoriya's quirk activating to save him,"

Denki shook his head though. "Bakugo-san's a monster in combat. If Midoriya had any way to beat him, he would have used it before he was getting kicked across the floor,"

"That doesn't mean anything," Kyoka glared. "For all we know, it could be a reactionary based quirk or something!"

As the two argued back and forth, Tsuyu focused more on the black screens her friend was just on moments ago.

' _You're stronger than you act Midoriya-kun. You can do this'_ Tsuyu thought to herself. She hadn't known him long, but she was confident in him. After all that's what friends were for right?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Katsuki grinned, watching for the smoke to clear. There was no way that damn Deku could survive that. His gauntlets saved up his sweat to allow him to release his explosions at their fullest potential. With that in mind, he made sure to tone it down slightly. It wouldn't kill Deku, but it wasn't pleasant either.

Even with all his confidence, Katsuki didn't let his guard drop. When he underestimated Deku, he was punished for it. As ready as he was though, he didn't expect the sweltering heat wave to hit him straight on.

He actually had to take a step back to reorganize himself. What the hell was that? It had come from…where Deku had been. Katsuki watched as the smoke cleared and gritted his teeth, before going wide eyed.

Instead of Izuku, a different person stood in his place.

This new figure wore a sleeveless red vest with a hood on the back and white fur lining the hood. Underneath was a tight black tank top, with some strange face plate in the center. He had a pair of crossed belts on his waste and long pants, tucked into combat boots.

More important than his outfit were the two molten arms crossed in a defensive position. Smoke rolled of the guy in waves, but it didn't seem like he cared. Slowly he let his arms down to give Katsuki a look at the new arrivals face.

A pair of vibrant blue eyes bore into Katsuki and actually made him flinch. So much hate and anger were in those eyes. It made Katsuki's rage pale in comparison. The seemed to look down at his chest, before speaking.

"Sorry kid," He spoke down at the faceplate. "But you just weren't getting the job done. You'll thank us later,"

"Who the fuck are you?!" Katsuki yelled. "Where's Deku?"

The guy looked up at Katsuki's question. "Deku?" He seemed confused at the name before lighting up in realization. "Oh the kid. I benched him for now. Even if he kept going, there was no chance he was going to beat you,"

Katsuki growled. "I wanted to fight Deku damnit, not some random extra who shows up to save his ass when he's afraid to fight me himself!" Katsuki jabbed a finger at the guy. "You better tell me where he is flame brain or I'm gonna beat it out of you!"

The guy glared, his arms roaring to life with fire. "The names not flame brain, it's Kazan. Besides who are you calling a reject you shitty excuse for an antagonist?!"

Katsuki's own hands sparked in retaliation. "You, you molten piece of shit,"

"Get ready to die brat!" Kazan roared.

"You first you bastard!" Katsuki roared back.

They leapt at each other like vicious animals, all sense of technique forgotten in their anger. The fiery tempered boys through punch after punch at one another, tanking the hits and firing back with their own.

Katsuki's explosions didn't have the same effect on Kazan that they once had on Izuku. Where Izuku flinched and cried out with every blow, Kazan took them all in stride, never stopping underneath the assault. Kazan's **Molten Core** quirk didn't just transform his arms after all. It blessed him with a surprising amount of heat resistance. That didn't mean Katsuki's punches didn't hurt though. Purple bruises sprung up around his body from where his opponent had hit.

Meanwhile, Kazan kept his arms temperature regulated to a non-lethal degree, but still made sure they would burn painfully on contact. Katsuki had red burn patches forming all over, just like Kazan's bruises. The burns weren't the worst part for the boy though. Even with Kazan keeping the temperature of his arms low, his body still gave off a massive amount of heat. It slowed and dulled Katsuki's movements, sapping the moisture from the air, as well as his energy, the longer he stayed close to his fiery foe.

He had to act fast or Katsuki was gonna lose this! He threw both hands forward, breaking the chain of punches the two had going, and released an explosion to propel himself backwards. It didn't work like it had on Izuku the first time around though.

Kazan wasn't fazed by the blast. In fact he seemed to grow angrier from it. Instead of getting closer, Kazan decided to crank up the heat in the room. He pressed his hands flat against the wall and concentrated.

Cracks formed from where his hands touched and spread towards Katsuki. It kept going until Kazan put more pressure on, causing cracks to light up and erupt from the side of the wall, right in front of Katsuki.

Katsuki hissed at the scorching heat that came from the lava. He only made it two steps back before Kazan planted his fist right into the boy's stomach. Using the lava as cover, Kazan had done an unimaginable move and ran through the liquid, just to get a deadly punch in.

Katsuki skidded, not unlike Izuku had, before rolling on to all fours, grasping his stomach in pain. He looked down to see a fist sized burn left on his stomach. This one had burned straight through his shirt, looking a lot worse than the ones before. While Kazan had done his best to not be to damaging, he didn't account for the lava strengthening the heat in his fist.

Kazan walked slowly forward, watching the writhing form of Izuku's bully with sadistic glee.

"Do you see the difference in us now?" Kazan asked. "This was never a fair fight for you in the first place. All I would have to do is up the heat a bit more and you wouldn't even be able to stand. Give up brat. You've lost,"

Katsuki grunted, pulling himself back up to his feet, ignoring the pain in his body.

"I…I'm not about to lose to some third rate extra who came and took my real fight away," He struggled.

Katsuki raised his unused grenade gauntlet and pointed it shakily at Kazan.

"D…d…die you flame brained bastard," Katsuki face scrunched up, as he reached up to yank the pin out.

Kazan's punch had sent him far enough away, where the literal hot head couldn't reach him in time to stop this. Katsuki used his remaining strength to grip the pin and yank. Another violet flash temporarily blinded the boy, but only for a second. His eyes readjusted and widened in shock. Kazan had vanished from his spot across the room.

"Looking for someone?" a new voice sounded from below him.

Katsuki looked down, only to see a new guy, this one thinner, blonder, and a lot less covered in rock and fire. He crouched underneath Katsuki's raised arm, with one hand propped underneath the aimed gauntlet.

The blonde's face was covered by a face mask that only left his right eye showing. "My names Gin," he eye smiled. "You've fought valiantly for a brute, but this battle is over,"

Gin shoved the gauntlet upwards, causing Katsuki to pull the pin the rest of the way out. Time froze for a second around the two, as they locked eyes. As he stared into the eyes of his opponent, Katsuki realized something. This wasn't some stranger he was looking at.

Those eyes contained so many different emotions. Admiration, hope, sadness, envy. More importantly they held pity, the thing that made his blood boil with anger. Katsuki had seen that in only one person. Deku.

Deku hadn't left. These people hadn't taken his place. Deku was standing right before him, looking down at Katsuki like he always had.

Katsuki had just lost…to Deku.

Time resumed and the massive blast from the gauntlet shot forward, searing through the floor above. Gin was lucky he angled it, otherwise Ochako and Tenya could have gotten hit by that.

"We're finished here," Gin released his grip on the gauntlet before karate chopping Katsuki in the neck, sending him into unconsciousness.

Gin ran a hand through his blonde, slicked back, hair with a sigh. Today was a lot tougher than he thought it would be. All was well though and it was time to rest. He took a brief second to enjoy his reflection in the window. Besides the face mask, he had on a simple pair of white gloves, with the All for All symbol sewn into the back, and nice black suit. He smirked underneath the mask, while he adjusted his yellow tie. Not one scratch and still impeccable as ever.

With that, Gin hit the All for All dial over his heart and Izuku groggily stood in his place. He looked around disoriented before a sudden excruciating headache, forced itself upon him. His already weak body gave out under the strain and he to fell unconscious.

He barely heard the alarm going off, announcing the heroes as the winners.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of Class 1A gasped, when Izuku and Katsuki came into a camera's view. This time they weren't fighting, but knocked out on a pair of stretchers. Izuku had a large purple bruise on the side of his face and more lining his arms. Likewise, Katsuki had multiple burn marks on his body, but the worst was the fist sized hole in his stomach.

Tenya and Ochako were escorted back to the spectator's area. They looked downtrodden and beaten down. The two had a hard fought battle, as they tried to defend against one another. It wasn't anywhere near as violent as their partners, with it resembling more of a game of keep away than an actual fight.

Eventually Ochako had managed to tag Tenya, rendering him unable to get to the bomb, where she secured victory for her team. It didn't feel like one though. Her partner was in the nurse's office and so was Deku. She should have stayed and fought alongside Katsuki. Maybe Katsuki wouldn't be as hurt or maybe she could have prevented all this damage from occurring.

"So," All Might turned to face the class. His normal wide grin was gone and a frown stood rigid in its place. "Would anyone like to point out what went wrong here and why these two teams fail, despite the hero's victory?"

Momo raised her hand to speak.

"Both Urakara-san and Iida-san allowed their partners to go off on their own, which resulted in the two's brutal fight. However, Midoriya-san and Bakugo-san seemed to have been looking for a fight since the test started. They ignored the objective in favor of trying to destroy one another," Momo rattled off like she had read it straight from a textbook.

Ochako ducked her head in shame. It was so obvious hearing it now. She let things get way out of hand.

All Might nodded at the analysis. "Correct. While I could say Uraraka-san and Iida-san should shoulder the blame with their partners, I cannot fault them for their actions,"

Ochako's head snapped up. What?

"It is hard to work together with people you just met, but as a hero, you will have to do this a lot in the future. From the few seconds you know them, you have to figure out how to best utilize your talents and skills to complete the objective," All Might continued. "It was not wrong of Iida-san to let Young Midoriya go on his own. Midoriya had an established a good strategy for the two before leaving. Iida-san could not control Young Midoriya after he had left the room. Since this was a time based trial, stalling would be a good strategy on their part,"

"Likewise, Ochako-san leaving Bakugo-san to Young Midoriya was a wise move as well. The objective of the heroes was not to fight, but to get to the bomb. Maybe they could have taken down Young Midoriya together, but without knowing his quirk or capabilities, they had to be cautious,"

"But shouldn't they have prevented the confrontation to begin with?" Momo asked.

"Sometimes in the field, you have to make tough calls. Do you follow the objective or follow your gut? It's different for every situation," Aizawa cut in here. "Besides, Midoriya and Bakugo actively searched each other out. Two strong willed people like that? I'm not sure anything could have stopped them from fighting,"

The class was silent after that. Ochako felt slightly better, but something was still bugging her.

"All Might-sensei, will Kacchan and Deku be all right?" Her eyes were hopeful, sat hey stared up at the number one hero.

All Might laughed loudly, breaking the tension, and patted the girl on the head.

"They'll recover better than ever, especially with all the time they will have in detention for this little incident," All Might announced. "Despite what it may seem, neither boy was every trying to kill one another. Why that would be silly!"

The class looked unconvinced at that.

"I don't know where All Might learned Japanese, but I don't think he knows the meaning of the word die," Kyoka drawled. "Especially when a foul mouthed blond shouts it while trying to explode your head,"

Denki nodded vigorously in agreement. "Yeah, Bakugo totally has it out for Midoriya. They probably have to have guards standing between them in the nurse's office in case he tries anything,"

Tsuyu didn't speak up. She placed a finger on her mouth, while she got lost in thought. She should visit Midoriya-kun when her test was over. Maybe she can convince him to talk about what happened after the cameras went dark?

From the burn on Katsuki's stomach, it looked like Midoriya-kun might have some super strong fire quirk or something. It didn't seem quite right though. Tsuyu had the feeling that the depths of Izuku's quirk go deeper than the surface.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Izuku blearily opened his eyes, which were met by a familiar pure white ceiling. He was in the nurses office again, he sighed. Recovery Girl wasn't going to be happy about this. Why was he here again though?

Izuku racked his brain, before a sudden influx of memories rose to the surface. Fighting Katsuki, losing, being forcibly transformed, Kazan and Katsuki fighting, Gen's interference, and then falling unconscious. He winced, as a headache made itself known.

Transforming multiple times always left his head hurting, but forcibly transforming was like that times 10.

' _Is it really a forcible transformation if you were the one who did it? I mean, who hit the dial if not you?'_ Part of Izuku whispered to himself.

Izuku shook his head. He wanted to fight Katsuki on his own, but Kazan stepped in before he could lose. Izuku sighed softly. He still wasn't strong enough.

"You're awake,"

Izuku's head snapped over to see Katsuki reclined in the bed next to his. He was littered with light blue bandages, ones that Izuku recognized as ones that helped with burns. His equipment had been removed, along with his shirt, so Izuku got the full scope of how much damage Kazan had done.

What drew Izuku's eyes were the large concentration of bandages around Katsuki's stomach. He felt his stomach crawl at that. Kazan could have shoved his entire arm through Katsuki's stomach if he had pushed harder.

"What are you?" Izuku was brought back to reality, by Katsuki's question.

Izuku nervously swallowed. "What do you me-?"

"Don't bullshit me you damn nerd," There wasn't any malice or anger in Katsuki's voice. Only a stern tiredness remained. Izuku wasn't sure he had seen Katsuki so tired that he couldn't even yell or be angry.

"You were about to get hit and then you transformed into that flame brain and at the end you switched to that mask guy," Katsuki went over. "So what the hell? Do you have a quirk? Have you been bullshitting me all these years? I see you after 10 months and you have fucking pink hair,"

Izuku's eyes were wide in confusion before he felt a giggle erupt from his mouth. Then it evovlved into full blown laughter. Katsuki's eye twitched, while Izuku uncontrollably laughed at his question.

"What's so god damn funny?!" He yelled.

Izuku's laughter petered out, as he took deep breaths.

"All of the things to end that on and you mention my hair," Izuku giggled.

Katsuki glared. "It's a valid thing to say. You had green hair 10 months ago and now it's pink! What did you dye it or something?"

Izuku shook his head. "No, it's actually part of the reason I could transform into those guys,"

He should keep it a secret. All for All would come out eventually, but no one would ever on the specifics unless on a need to know basis. Izuku was tired though and Katsuki deserved a real answer.

With a grunt, Izuku brought up the arm holding All for All and held it for Katsuki to see. He studied it with a calculative gaze.

"This is a device known as All for All," Izuku began. "It has almost every heroes quirk saved into it and with a click of the button," The face plate rose up. "I can use it to transform myself and use those quirks myself,"

"That's insane," Katsuki said in disbelief. "No one's heard of anything that could actually store quirks,"

"I can't go into specifics," Izuku couldn't break All Might or the other teachers trust, even for Kacchan. "But it can and it works. It's not a total copy though. Some mix and mutate to create new quirks while others stay the same,"

Izuku leaned back to relax. "I'm still not quite honestly sure what it does. I mean it changed my hair and eyes to match it, which no one really saw coming. Maybe next it will change my skin to for all I know,"

He noticed Katsuki's angry glare. The same look he had before he started to yell.

"It's not as strong as you think!" Izuku was quick to cut off Katsuki. "It's got limits and when I transform…I'm not always fully in control,"

"Those two," Katsuki muttered.

Izuku nodded. "Kazan and Gin. All for All transforms my entire body, DNA included, into someone different and with it comes these new people. No one's sure why it happened, but it's something I've been dealing with," Bullshit…

Katsuki took a moment to mull it all over. He still had so many questions. How did Deku of all people get access to something so strong? Why? Who made it? What's its purpose? But that's when something clicked in his mind.

"You," Katsuki growled. "You were holding back against me?"

Izuku blinked before panicking and waving his arms in fear.

"No no no no! I wanted to fight you myself and not have someone else do it for me!" Izuku breathed. "I wanted to see if could match up to you without any help…,"

Katsuki snorted. "Are you a fucking idiot? Of course it was you. Who else would it be?" Izuku was a dumbass. He gains a nifty new wristband and suddenly he thought it was the one doing all the work. That was like saying Katsuki didn't fire an explosion at Izuku, his gauntlets did.

His personality may have changed, but behind those guys was Izuku controlling them. He knows what he saw.

Izuku didn't answer. They lapsed in silence for a while before Recovery Girl made her way in.

"You two are very reckless and stupid fools," Recovery Girl stated. Izuku flinched, while Katsuki remained still.

"You both have extensive damage all over your body, with more bruising in Midoriya's case and more burns in Bakugo's. That mark on your stomach would scar if you hadn't come in here. If you keep those bandages on, you both should heal fine,"

"Thank you for healing us Recovery Girl," Izuku thanked. "If you could fix us further, we should be able to return to class,"

"Oh no. I won't be healing you with my quirk. If you two want to heal, you must wait like normal people," Recovery Girl said.

Both boys eyes widened in shock. "What? Why"

Recovery Girl turned her back to them. "If I healed you, it would ruin the lesson here,"

"What lesson is that?" Katsuki gritted his teeth.

"If you are going to act like children, you will be treated like children," She slammed the door behind her on her way out.

An awkward silence was held between the two, before Izuku sighed and hopped out of bed. He landed on his feet with a wince of pain, his knee's buckling slightly beneath him. Katsuki hung his legs off the side, but didn't risk walking with his injuries.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Deku?" Katsuki asked in confusion.

Izuku smiled through the pain. "Well she said we had to heal ourselves so…,"

Izuku activated All for All and a flash later, the healer of All for All, Iyasu, stood in his place. Iyasu grunted at the sudden influx of pain from Izuku's injuries, before a glow surrounded his form. He straightened up after a few seconds, but looked more tired than before. He pulled the bandages off his body, revealing unblemished skin underneath.

Katsuki studied him with a critical gaze. "You healed yourself using your own energy, just like Recovery Girl,"

Iyasu nodded before raising a hand to Katsuki. He tilted his head, as if asking for permission. Katsuki understood the silent hero, before nodding at his request.

"Heal me, but let the mark on my stomach scar," Iyasu paused at the request, but didn't question it. A glow surrounded Katsuki's wounds, causing them to fade. Katsuki ripped his bandages off, as well to see the burns had disappeared. The mark on his stomach faded from its angry red color, to the bright white of a scar.

Katsuki grunted a thanks, before falling back onto his bed with a breath of exhaustion. Iyasu transformed back into Izuku before he did the same.

"Why did you want Iyasu to leave a scar?" Izuku asked.

Katsuki's eyes peered up at the ceiling. "You won't get it,"

"Try me,"

Katsuki squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, before explaining.

"This was the first time someone was able to beat me and it was you of all people," Katsuki's calm tone surprised Izuku. Normally a loss at someone else's hands would involve more anger.

Katsuki placed a hand over his stomach. "This scar is a reminder. I'm not gonna let it happen again. Next time, I'm gonna kill you,"

Izuku shivered at the last line, but understood the reasoning behind it.

"Next time, I won't need to hide behind Kazan or any of them. I'll take you down myself,"

Katsuki rolled his eyes at the declaration. Deku may have gotten stronger, but he was still as dumb as he was back in middle school.

Izuku rolled to his feet. "Come on, Recovery Girl doesn't like us loitering if were all healed up,"

The two cracked open the door before walking down the hall and back to class. That is, they would have if Izuku hadn't run into someone. He felt his head collide with a well-muscled chest before a hand steadied him and a familiar voice spoke out.

"Woah, better watch where you're going there. You might get hurt!" the voice's positive tone advised.

Izuku rubbed his forehead and looked up to respond, only to freeze in his tracks. Before him stood Mirio, flanked by Nejire and Tamaki. Mirio expression shifted from one of cheer to one of shock, with the two behind him mirroring his look. It was then that Izuku realized he had raised his All for All arm to rub his forehead and he the All for All symbol, displayed prominently on his chest.

"Buttefly-kun?"

Shit.

 **And thus another all nighter closes with me finishing this chapter. At the time of writing this it is 4:32 AM. I actually had a majority of this written from a previous all nighter I had done after posting the 4** **th** **chapter of Dead Hero. I just added the ending here and went over to make sure it read well.**

 **Side note before we begin. There is a Poll on my Profile, which wants you guys to pick which story I should write alongside my two current ones. The Story summaries are on my profile as well. Vote well!**

 **SO**

 **Second fight of the series and it's the big one between Katsuki and Izuku. I hope I did it justice. You all probably have a question on your mind though.**

 **Why did Izuku get his ass kicked as himself? Here's the thing. Izuku's studied Katsuki all his life, just like canon. It's why he Judo flipped him like in the Anime/Manga. But the thing is, Izuku trained a lot differently than in canon. He focused more on transformations and their quirks, than his own physical training. Sure he trained with Aizawa in hand to hand, but it's nothing against a juggernaut like Katsuki.**

 **The only thing that really concerns me about this chapter is the in between scenes with the Class. More specifically with Tsuyu, Denki, and Kyoka. I just hope they read well and are in character. I don't think Tsuyu would commentate much on his performance and instead focus more on watching it than talking about it. If she were to "speak her mind" she would tell Izuku directly.**

 **Lastly we have the two Rivals talk it out. THEY AREN'T FRIENDS. Not even frenemies. Katsuki still sees Izuku as someone who looks down at him and Izuku thinks of him as an obstacle to overcome. Both had their pride injured this chapter (Katsuki lost and Izuku needed help to win), so the rivalry aint over yet.**

 **Izuku explained All for All (not in detail mind you), mostly due to respect he has for Katsuki as a hero. It's not too big a secret at this point (unlike One for All and All Might in the anime), so a vague explanation is fine. He wanted to make sure Katsuki know he didn't lose to Izuku. He lost to Kazan and Gin.**

 **Which Katsuki think's is bullshit anyways. I LOVE that Katsuki think's Izuku's full of shit. Losing to the transformation is the same as losing to Izuku himself in his mind. Izuku's gonna have to overcome some major hurdles here to finally use All for All at its fullest.**

 **NEXT TIME ON ULTIMATE DEKU**

 **We'll get to see more of the class, Izuku confronts some old/new friends, and possibly something else I haven't thought of.**

 **ALSO - If any of you know how I can post a link on my profile to my devient art, pls tell me. I can't get it to post T-T**

 **Leave reviews! They fuel me and I like to hear feedback. If you have any questions, leave a review and I'll PM you the answer ASAP.**

 **Have a good day! PLUS ULTRA!**


	5. Important Update

Just an update for those who enjoy this story. It's going to be undergoing a rewrite. Reading it over, I notice a lot of plot holes and generally just bad writing that needs to be changed. Interactions between characters is weird at some points and it's honestly tiring to write about a depressed or mentally ill Izuku. This isn't saying he'll be completely different in the rewrite, but he'll have obvious differences.

Because I'm just rewriting this, some things stay the same. It's why I don't just delete the story and start fresh. If you guys have things in this story you really enjoy, then please tell me. On the flip side, tell me what you dislike. I haven't even started to map out the story, so I would love to hear what worked and didn't work.

In all Honesty, a trend I currently have is writing a chapter and then it's off or can't flow right with the rest of the story. This is evident in Dead Hero as well. That's why I really need to plan things out before I even begin a chapter. I do summarize a chapter before I write it, but I need to do that long term. When trying to write this and Dead Hero, I'm kind of lost where they're going. It's why the chapters take so long to write now. I have the next chapter of Dead Hero summarized, but can't motivate myself to write it because I don't know what to do after.

I need to do more than just follow My Hero Academia's story and think that's the only script I need. If I wanted to just copy it then why would I write these. I need to write more original chapters to help flesh out my characters and perfect my writing.

I actually wondered for a while why this story isn't as popular as Dead Hero, when I honestly like it better. Then I reread my first chapter and holy shit I see why.

My plan currently is to Map out everything. I should know all of what All for All can do and where it's going. Currently I don't, so I need to expand upon that. As well as that, I have to incorporate that into my writing. If you've seen Ben 10, you might let things slide about All for All or how I use it. But I need to approach this story, as if you've never seen Ben 10. That's why it's not in the crossover section. It's inspired by Ben 10, a kid with a device to turn him into heroes. It's not a rip off of it.

I assume you're curious about what could be changing, so I'll explain a few of the biggest things on my mind.

 **The Transformations**

I'm debating on making them less like Split Personalities and more like Ben 10 transformations. Izuku would still change in personality when he transforms, but it would still be Izuku as opposed to a different person. On the other hand, I might try and expand upon the Multiple Personality Disorder to make it more clear and concise. I need to slow down with my writing and write about the training instead of using so many flash forwards. That way, you guys can get to know the transformations better and see how they interact with Izuku and everyone else. It's a lot easier to skip it in my mind because I think it's obvious, but that's only because I know all the secrets.

I do think I'll change the names though. I think it's more fun and easier to remember them, if the transformations had Hero Names as opposed to regular people names.

 **UA**

I really fucked up here. What's the point in putting Izuku in UA, but then he just trains on his own without the teachers? How did no one realize he was a different person while transformed or his failing mental state? Why give him a state of the art training room, but he never uses it? I have a lot of ideas, but never stick to them. I need a PLAN on where things go. I need to flesh out Izuku's relationships with the teachers if he's going to stay there. Otherwise he should just be somewhere else.

I still think having Izuku at UA early is a good idea to help get him up to a fighting level, but I need to take my time and show what he does there as opposed to just saying it.

 **Izuku**

I need to write this kid better. Maybe I need tips on character writing, but I feel like I spend more time on the transformations than him. Plus I need to find a good personality fit for him. Scared of the world is ok, but I feel like I can do better. Plus I want a happier Izuku. Dead Hero Izuku is sarcastic and snippy, but overall I try and make him emotionless. Future stories like Headshot and Bloody Boy (See profile for summaries if you're interested), have a gruffer Izuku for Headshot and a psychotic one for Bloody Boy. I need some cheerfulness in my stories damnit.

I want Izuku to start with his canon self, but develop it into how he would be if he went through the events in this story. Izuku isn't a coward in MHA. He's just got some self-confidence issues and he starts to develop past them as time goes on, because he can't afford to be scared of things when he's All Might's apprentice.

 **Classmates**

This is something I'm 100% sure I'll do. I need to flesh out the classmates more. Change the POV to show how they develop around this stories Izuku.

I plan on getting a Beta Reader to help me out and to read some things on character writing in general. Overall, I'm starting working on how All for All and the transformations work, but I would rather get your guys feedback before I change anything in the story to drastically. I want to see what I did right before I accidently get rid of it. You can write a comment on the story or talk with me through PM. I'm always happy to discuss my stories anytime. If you have questions than shoot me a PM and I'll answer.

Thanks for being fans and I hope to give you a better story than this.


End file.
